


Lars and Sadie episode/fic ideas

by Smiles4Evur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Evur/pseuds/Smiles4Evur
Summary: Some ideas and head cannons for episodes I would like to see in the show upon Lars returning home and reuniting with Sadie. All pieces takes place after Reunited (Reunited being the most recent episode that aired when these were written). These aren't fully written stories. Just ideas and synopsis I had in my head and wanted to write down.





	1. Why Don’t We Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> This first piece is a two parter on how I would like Lars and Sadie's reunitement to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Two parter where Lars & Sadie plot would probably integrate with another on-going plot in the show; imagine an instrumental of Whoever We Are playing)

After finally arriving back home to Earth with the Off Colors, Lars hears about everything that happens while he is away (Steven recaps events from Single “Pale Rose & Reunited” for him). Its alot to take in, but overall Lars is just happy to be back living in his house with his parent (who are of course overjoyed to finally have him back home). Other than showing the Off Colors around and getting them used to Earth, Lars meets up with everyone else; from catching up with the Cool Kids to even meeting new gems from Steven’s family, like Peridot. Even Ronaldo wanted to chat (mostly about space stuff and trying not to act jealous). However with so much to do since he got back, Lars has not had a chance to talk with Sadie. She’s also been meaning to chat with him, but has been busy practicing for her upcoming concert. 

On the night of the concert Garnet happens to talk to Lars who is fidgeting with a familiar necklace (who bought some desserts for people to eat at the show), and Greg talks to Sadie (who is getting ready backstage). Garnet tells Lars (who confesses that he’s nervous about meeting Sadie again, worried she wants nothing to do with him anymore now that she seems much happier without him), tells him that from her experience despite being happy apart, two beings that are close with one another are actually much happier together; they can build and share their own happiness together. Lars says his thanks, and says he’ll try to think about what will make them both happy (at this point he has realized he is no longer human...). 

Greg tells Sadie (who confesses that she’s nervous about meeting Lars again after they parted on, not such great terms), it’s important to sometimes take chances in life and that you need to tell someone how you feel or else they’ll never know. Sadie’s mom even sees her before the show starts and also tells her daughter that if she feels that Lars is special to her, she should go for it. Sadie thanks them both and looks off to see the crowd gathering. While Jenny exclaims about her excitement about the after party, everyone in town shows up; Sadie sees her mom back in the crowd, as well as Lars with his family and the Off Colors. She sees that he is wearing the geode necklace from Mask Island. Her heart beats in her chest and she seems to get an idea. With a look of determination, she takes her place with the Cool Kids and the show begins. 

The show gets started and Lars watches Sadie the whole time; occasionally their eyes lock, and surprise looks turn into genuine bashful smiles. For the last performance Sadie dresses as a killer with a chainsaw and ski mask. Lars stares at her the whole time with amazement, and he locks eyes with Sadie through the mask one final time. It ends with Steven hitting Sadie with the lights and The Cool Kids screaming (reference to Letters to Lars). When the lights come back on the audience cheers, however they all realize Sadie is gone, with nothing but her costume left behind on stage in her place. Steven looks out to catch Sadie running to the other side of the beach past the temple, hand in hand with Lars.


	2. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2 of Why Don’t We Just Be; solely Lars and Sadie’s episode cuz they deserve it! Instrumental of Who We Are plays in the background throughout the episode along with other Lars and Sadie themes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a bit longer, but that's because there's so much these characters need to say to one another. I do hope you enjoy.

When Lion suddenly wonders off Steven and Connie find him and end up catching up to Lars and Sadie by Death Man’s Mouth (that shallow water area from the episode Lars and the Cool Kids). Lars asks Sadie if they should head back now, thinking that this is all still part of the show. To which Sadie reveals that it isn’t, and confesses that she just wanted to have a chance to talk with him. Just the two of them. Lars is stunned, and has no words. They then both go red and step back upon realizing that they were still holding hands. 

After a bit of awkward silence, they try to speak at the same time. Then again. At the third time they just laugh and Sadie suggest they start over. Jokingly Lars takes her literally, and extends his hand out to introduce himself. He says his full name, mentions he’s an ex-Big Donut employee, and Captain of the Off Colors, a group of space pirates. Sadie laughs at that while shaking his hand and also introduces herself as an ex-Big Donut employee and front man of Sadie Killer and the Suspects.

They both laugh sharing some things about themselves (all while still shaking hands). Sadie mentions some things from her past: ballet, karate, swimming, softball, how she got into scary movies and singing. Lars didn’t know those things. He then kinda brushes on how he became a Captain of Space Pirates but then talks about some of his interests (like video games, and music he likes) and how he got into baking. Things Sadie didn’t know, she smiles at that. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie are watching from behind a nearby rock. 

Sadie then remarks, that being a space pirate zooming around the stars must have been exciting. Lars says it was, but he also says he probably won’t miss it (his smile when he says that causes her to blush). He then casually says her life sounds pretty exciting, and that it must be fun being the leader of a band compared to working at the Big Donut. She tells him it has been, but she does miss the Big Donut from time to time. While the job sucked, not all parts of it were bad. He softly agrees with her. 

She then goes on to say she wasn’t amazing at the job anyway. He laughs and tells her of course she must have been (still going off of the meeting each other for the first time bit), he probably was better than her. He goes on to say what a jerk and slacker he was (mentioning what he did in Joking Victim and his attitude at work from Island Adventure and onwards), even mentioning how useless and unreliable he is (like in Horror Club). She retaliates by saying she’s pretty awful, mentioning the time she nearly burned her co-worker for getting back at him and even taking him away, trapping him on an island just to spend time with him (like now...). They go back and forth like this for a while, practically in a yelling argument on who of the two of them is the worst (each Larsadie centric episode): Lars saying he’s a jerky, coward and Sadie saying she’s pushy, clingy, person. Finally they get to the events from I Am My Mom, where Sadie confesses she feels guilty for not going out to look for Lars when he went missing and leaving him behind on the ship (not making sure she escaped with him). And even after, she didn’t visit him. Lars tells her that’s not her fault, but his. He was the one that abandoned her. Everything that happened to him after, every bad thing in general, he claims that he deserved it. She tells him that’s not true. He says it is. They’re both crying at this point. 

Lars tells Sadie that he’s nowhere near a good person as she is. He goes on to say that she’s smart, kind, awesome, and fun (he cuts off before saying that she’s pretty). He regrets everything he did, and knows he can never make up for it; he starts apologizing for everything. Suddenly Sadie runs up and is hugging him while sobbing into his chest.

Sadie tells him he has his good points. He’s sweet, creative, energetic, and even cool at times. She confesses that she was scared to see him again because of everything that’s happened between them and after, but says she did miss him. Every moment she wasn’t Sadie Killer or hanging out with the Cool Kids, she missed him. Startled, he tells her he thought she wanted to forget about him. She shakes her head and tells him that even when she was having fun, she would think of him and how much fun it would be if he was with her too. He was the person she felt close to. 

Lars’ eyes water up more. He says that she always was the person he felt close to too. That he’s her best friend, even if he didn’t act like it before. He hugs her back as she says he’s her best friend too. They both fall to their knees on the ground, embracing one another. He tells her he missed her too; they continue to cry and apologize until they can’t anymore. They stay that way.

Steven and Connie decide that they should leave, when suddenly Lion walks out from behind a rock and just lies down in the middle of the beach. Steven tries to quietly call him back, but he doesn’t listen. Luckily if Lars and Sadie did notice Lion, they didn’t mind. Resting their heads on the others shoulder, they look at one another and smile. Sadie takes the time to reach out towards his necklace. She plays with it for a bit before resting his hand over his heart to find it beating slow. Her hand then finds its way to his pink hair and then back down onto the scar on his eye. Lars stares at her own scar, and then into her eyes while taking her hand into his. Their breathes are slow under the starry night sky. 

They laugh not knowing what this is. This is crazy. This is torture. The most insane roller coaster ride they’ve each been on. After they laugh, they apologize to each other again, wondering why exactly things turned out this way. Ultimately, they come to realize its not their own fault. Both of them needed to change and get better, but weren’t ready yet. Maybe, maybe everything had to happen this way. Maybe it was meant to. If that’s the case, then they don’t have to regret it at all since now they're here together. All that matters is now and what they decide to do from here on out, together.

Slowly Lars then pulls away to look at her, saying that he was unsure what to do before. He takes both of her hands now in his own. Continuing he says that before he was too afraid to ever do or say anything, because anything could happen at any moment. Anything could go wrong. But that also means, you may never get the chance to if you never do. Sadie looks at him; he’s just as flushed as she is (both from crying and from being so close). He takes a deep breath, but stutters. Sadie looks curiously at him, but gives him a familiar patient smile. He tries again, leaning close to tell her something: “Sadie I...I want to tell you that I-”

He gets cut off though by Steven and Connie who try to get a crab pinched onto Steven’s sandal. When Lars and Sadie notice the two, they call them out getting visibly mad. They confess that they could explain, but Lars cuts them off saying “Forget it, I don’t want to do this.” Everyone is stunned, but then he takes Sadie’s hand, and Stevens. “Not like this" he finishes.

He guilds them back to the stage on the beach where everyone is looking for them. They all look to see Sadie holding hands with him on his left, and Steven holding hands with him on his right. Connie is on the other side of Steven holding his hand and Lion is behind her. Lars walks them to the stage. Before letting them go and stepping on, he turns to tell them to wait here. 

On the stage Lars takes the mic and starts to say how he feels about his family and friends. Individually thanking them and saying how much they mean to him. He ends with Sadie and finally ends by confessing that he loves her. She’s speechless, stars appear in her eyes. Steven has stars in his eyes as well. Lars then goes on to say he understands if she doesn’t believe him, or feel the same way. But he still wanted to tell her and felt that she should know. 

Before he can leave, Sadie steps on stage and telling him that she loves him too. Lars drops the mic out of shock. In disbelief he asks her if she’s crazy? Sadie says she’s not and cuts him off before he can say more. She tells him that they’re the same. Their feelings, their struggles, they’ve been the same this whole time. And if they feel the same, nothing can stop them anymore. In tears he says that’s not true, loudly saying he is no longer human.

A day, a week, a year, a thousand years could pass, the sun could implode and destroy the surface of the Earth. But he’ll still be here, unchanged, and everyone else would be gone. Asking Sadie to be with him, would be selfish, it would hurt. 

She walks closer to him, telling him that’s not selfish. That everyone here cares about him, for him. That has never changed and never will. That she wants to be with him as long as he wants to be with her.  
“I do” he confesses.  
“Really?” she asks. He nods. They hug and everyone cheers. He whispers again that he loves her, and that he wants to be with her. Sadie says she wants to be with him too.  
“And you really love me? Even like this?” he asks. Sadie then lifts his chin and looks at him in the eyes.  
“I do” she says, before kissing him. 

Lars’ eyes become stars and his pupils shoot into a comet as his eyelids fall closed. He pulls her closer, as he does Sadie opens her eyes slightly out of surprise. Her eyes sparkle and she blushes harder as her heart beats in her chest. Shedding the last of their tears they hold and kiss each other back. When they part, Lars can feel his own heartbeat in his chest. Its warm. And fast. Getting faster.

Suddenly his hair and eyes glow. There is a sudden flash. Steven runs up on stage with Connie following him. They run up to Sadie who is holding a collapsed Lars. After calling out to him, he lifts his head up revealing that his skin and hair have returned to their original hue. They notice Lars’ necklace and find that its glowing pink. Upon touching it, Lars becomes Pink again. But when Sadie holds his hand he reverts back. 

Steven then puts his head to Lars’ chest to hear his heartbeat going at a normal steady pace once more. 

“Sadie...” Steven says looking at her “You did it!”  
“Lars your human again!” Connie exclaims. 

Upon taking this all in, Lars smiles and the four of them hug on stage. Rolling off, the crowd below catches them, lifting them up and cheering. When they let them down, the crowd stands around Lars and Sadie. The two each look at each other and smile, before kissing again.

Steven celebrates and says the magic phrase to get the Rose Quartz cannons to fire off in the sky (something originally planned for the concert after party). They all continue to cheer as Lars and Sadie smile at one another not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am thinking of posting more stories that take place with this head cannon in mind (they may not be as long however).


	3. A Spooky Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie and the Suspects have their first fan stream, but it has its own set of ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this episode would be that we the audience would be watching the stream with the chat scrolling on the side for us to see (we can see users in the chat and what everyone is talking about: memes, emojis, hashtags, and all). Steven is holding the main camera so we can't see him in the episode but he's there (kinda like in the episode The Big Show).
> 
> (Also not that it matters much, but as of this point "Legs from Here to Homeworld" is the most recent episode of SU that has aired, but these stories don't reference it. This is just to give an idea where in the series these episodes would fall.)

Sadie Killer and the Suspects decide that they want to have an online live stream at Sour Cream’s place as a way to chat with their fans. Steven is holding the camera that’s filming them and Lars is handling the computers, as well as monitoring the stream and chat. 

When they go live they all introduce themselves and talk about the band:  
\- the instruments they play  
\- the merch  
\- their manager Greg (on the phone as he unfortunately couldn’t make it)  
\- the origin of the band (thanks to Steven) and some of their songs (through Sadie)  
\- They even talk about their new website and how that and the stream that were all set up by Lars (who bashfully waves when the camera goes to him)

Other then a few technical difficulties, the stream seems to be going well, however Lars notices some less than friendly fans: some crazy fans (with their own ridiculous assumptions about Sadie and the Cool Kids, like creating wild stories about how Sadie and the Cool Kids were a street gang that became a band), some creepy fans (coming off uncomfortably forward...even a bit stalkerish or crazy), and some extremely judgemental/critical fans leaving rude comments on Sadie and the Cool Kids. Lars deletes these comments, tries putting the users on time-out, and even resorts to banning a few. But they keep coming back (sometimes through other user names/accounts). 

During a break Lars brings out some horror themed desserts he and Sadie made together. Both fantastically spooky and delicious. Steven and the Cool Kids love them. However when Lars leaves the room for a bit to answer a phone call from the Off Colors telling him the moon is no longer in the sky and asking if that was normal (to which he tries his best to calm them down and explain to them that it does that and it will come back), Sadie sees an incredibly awful comment in the chat someone left about him. 

She blows up live asking what their problem was, but the person in the chat retaliates with some insults and other haters in the chat join in. Steven and the Cool Kids get upset, but then Lars walks in standing up for all of them (he was watching the stream on his phone from the other room). 

He says how Sadie and the Cool Kids are all amazing people and that if you don’t like them that’s your loss. Sadie then steps in and says Lars is amazing too and a great boyfriend. That makes Lars blush as that’s the first time she called him that. She blushes too and they hug while the Cool Kids and Steven awe, along with the Off Colors who can be heard off of Lars’ phone (even though they don’t know why their going “awe” at first, but Padparadscha informs them through her “prediction vision”). 

When they break apart and check the stream again they see the number of viewers have dropped, but a lot of people have stayed cheering them on. As a way to thank these true friendly fans, they perform a new never before seen song with Lars in the band playing background accompaniment of the xylophone and symbols. His stage name, “The Accomplice.”  
They end the stream and tell Lars he should join them on stage again. He thanks and it was fun. He even adds he could accompany them for maybe a few songs in the future, but will attend their rehearsals and hangouts no matter what. Sadie suggests inviting the Off Colors next time so that they can all hang out, the Cool Kids agrees and so does Lars. They then eat more of the food Lars and Sadie made.

Still filming, Steven catches Lars and Sadie chatting outside. As they are throwing garbage away (right by the same trash can Lars threw out his ube roll from the episode “The Good Lars”) Sadie thanks him for what he did back there. He says not to worry about it, and it's the least he could do. Everyone was always so nice to him, so this was his way of giving that kindness back. 

Sadie then disagrees. Lars said he already forgave her for the fire salt and the island thing, even saying he was the one that put walls between himself and others. But she still shakes her head. She then explains that all she ever tried to do was fix Lars’ problems not for him, but most likely for herself; to make herself feels better being a good person. Only to get mad and take it out on him when things didn't go the way she wanted (she implies that this was another reason she didn’t come along with Steven through Lion to visit Lars in space, as she believed she wanted the two of them to take control of their own lives and make their own choices). 

Taking her hands he says that even though they were both a bit selfish in the past, that’s different now. Their old Big Donut employees, Player 1 and Player 2, wrestling match buds, scary movie fans, best friends, and now boyfriend and girlfriend (he has a wide grin on his face when he says that last part, eyebrows wiggling a bit flirtatiously). Sadie laughs and blushes saying that, saying that does sound very nice. She even teases how romantic he was being as they are standing next to the garbage. They both laugh and kiss then. 

While still looking at each other happily (foreheads touching), they tell Steven to stop staring again. He apologizes saying it was for documentary purposes for the band, before he stops filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this~!!! I personally think it'd be a missed opportunity if Lars didn't join the band and perform with them for some songs (not all but a few, like with symbols, the xylophone, bells, and other background instruments to add some awesome extra sound~!!!), and I'd like the idea that Sadie would help Lars with his baking like how he helps with the band. This way their both part of each other's lives and passions (although I can see the show keeping the two and their passions separate, but I do hope we see the two of them hanging out together more and becoming closer).  
> Plus I love the idea of Lars' stage name: "The Accomplice"  
> plus he'd be Sadie's accomplice :3 and  
> she'd also be his assistant baker ;)


	4. Beach City Derby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a race through beach city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the references the crewniverse make, I'd like to think we'd get a Wacky Races/Mario Kart themed episode[s] ;)

All the Beach City kids/teens are participating in a race (approved by Nanafua of course). Sour Cream and Onion are in Sour Cream’s car, Buck’s in his own car, Ronaldo and Petie are in the tater tot truck, Kiki and Jenny in the pizza car, Stevonnie in the Donzi, and Lars and Sadie in a suped up motorcycle Lars modified (from his experience of making the Star Skipper). 

They race around a course set up around Beach City, it’s all good fun. All the parents, other adults, and gems are all cheering from the stands (with hand made signs, foam fingers, and t-shirts). Mr. Smiley and Mr. Frowny are commentating on the race all while making sure the parents don’t get too rowdy (reminding them a time-out/penalty box is waiting if anyone in the crowd starts creating disruptions). They can all watch the race from a T.V screen and cameras set up with the help of Peridot and Pearl. At some point a road block is created and everyone is unsure if they will be able to pass through. 

With a cocky smile Lars (whose driving the cycle) looks at Sadie (who's holding on) asking if she trusts him. She gives him a sly grin, but ultimately agrees. They switch spots on the cycle (with Sadie driving and Lars in the back) and drive off the race course into the water. The cycle’s regular wheels transform into hover mode and glide across the water. 

Not wanting to give up just yet, Stevonnie call Lion and ride after them. They catch up using Lion’s warp and in the heat of the race, Lars’ activates his warp powers for the first time. They roll with it. Soon they are in a warp race to the finish (even stealing each other’s warps on occasion). 

By accident Lion and Lars’ warps collide into a giant portal with tremendous strength. They crash back down onto the beach unharmed. After asking if they were each ok, they make a mad dash on foot to the finish line. Stevonnie runs ahead while Lion decides to take a nap now. Sadie carries Lars in her arms (bridal style, as he’s tired from using his powers a lot) and charges forward.

When the cross the line it seems that Stevonnie has won, but Mr. Frowny says to check the cameras one more time. Upon zooming, enhancing, and slowing the footage down, Lars had out-stretched his long arm and barely reached over before Stevonnie. This makes Lars and Sadie the winners. After a kiss, the two laugh ecstatically, Sadie (still holding Lars) spins them around.

The two then stand on the first place platform with their medals and pose. Stevonnie poses with double peace signs and two second place medals around their neck. Everyone claps and cheers. 

The rest of the Beach City teens/kids realize that 3rd place is still up for grabs, so they run back to their cars to start a new race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! While Lars and Sadie aren't the main focus, this episode would still highlight their relationship and how far they've come as now they can work well together as a great team~!!!   
> Plus, this would be a great episode to show off Lars' powers! With Lars and Lion warping, they might be able to reach places with more individuals or things (as the warp pads are only so big; also playing with portals lol) or even places they've never been before (but still know as you can't really warp to a place you've never been).  
> I had another idea that Lars and Lion's cross portal could take them to another dimension, but didn't know where.


	5. The Great Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Sadie get an unexpected request and Steven and Connie are very suspicious about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not seem like a Larsadie episode, but its an idea I really DO want to see.  
> The title is a play on the book"The Great Gatsby" (the Crewniverse have made reference titles in the past before so why not?)) This works especially well as there is an SU theory that Kevin's cool guy act and cool party throwing is similar to Gatsby's motivations.  
> I also think an interaction between Lars and Kevin would be pretty interesting (doubt Kevin would stand a chance with Sadie around too lol).

Lars and Sadie have started their own catering service. They started by baking together just for fun and posting images and videos of their creations online. Things from making Gulab-jamun (a donut indian dessert) and mango ice cream with Steven and Connie, to making horror themed desserts dripping with fake blood (brains, eyeballs, disembodied hands). Later they’ve served their goods at the Buddy Buddwick Library bake sale, and even at the elementary schools. Their popularity took off and after Lars prepared a website and Barbara put their business cards and ads in every mailbox in Beach City, the Bingo Bongo Bakery was in business.

Sadie was part of the bakery during her free time from the band, like how Lars helped out with the band when he wasn’t baking. The two enjoy it very much. They soon get an order however from Kevin for his latest party, who seems a bit desperate (although he tries to hide it) as he’s willing to pay in advance and not caring what they make. Even though they are reluctant at first, keeping their cool and confidence Lars and Sadie accept. Steven and Connie not trusting Kevin, help out and go along with them to the party (for protection). 

Back at Lars' house the four of them try to think about what to make for a crowd like this. After going back and forth, and shaking off their nerves, the ultimately decide to just go for it. So they come up with something new and unique. When they get there no one in Kevin’s party seems to be approaching them. They all nervously stand to the side, avoiding eye-contact. Lars begins to lose confidence thinking this was not their scene, but Sadie not wanting to lose face suggests they break the ice. They walk over to one of the party goers and offer them the dessert they made. The person accepts and likes it much to Lars and Sadie’s delight. They then, nervously ask both of them for their autograph.

Surprised, Lars and Sadie ask why. Everyone at the party then explains how much they admire the two. Being part of a band, riding motorcycles with other motorcyclists on the road, and baking original and really cool desserts. The two of them seem really cool people. This comes as a huge surprise to both of them as all they’ve just been hanging out and doing their own thing together. Being themselves. With the nervousness out of the way, the party is in full swing. Steven and Connie let down their guard and decide to party as well. 

Later on Steven has to go to the bathroom, but doesn’t want to go alone. So Lars goes with him. After they find there way to the bathroom and back through Kevin’s house (which they note is surprisingly lonely and empty for a mansion), they make it back out to find Kevin on his phone.  
Steven approaches him, asking why he’s not having fun at his own “coolest” party with everyone else. Upon talking with Kevin, it seems that he was hoping that someone else would be here. 

Steven says even though Sabina couldn’t attend, he should still enjoy himself. Kevin turns red and tells Steven to mind his own business before storming off. Before Steven goes after him Lars stops him, saying he should leave him be; he needs to figure it out for himself. Steven sighs but ultimately agrees. Sadie and Connie call out to them both and the four of them go have fun with at the party together along with the rest of the crowd. 

Before heading back into the house Kevin back at the party. Everyone is having fun. All the guests are taking pictures, eating the snacks and desserts, talking, and dancing. He checks his phone again before returning it to his pocket for the final time as he decides to join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! The main concept I like about this episode, is the idea that Lars and Sadie would essentially be going to a "cool party scene" only to find that the people at that party view THEM AS THE COOLEST PEOPLE (showing how much they've really changed since season 1, going from two Big Donut employees, to two nice, cool rocking punks!). I also love the idea that Steven and Connie would go to the party to protect Lars and Sadie from Kevin.


	6. Bingo Bongo Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Steven Universe "Save the Light" video game got a sequel? What characters would be the roles of the characters comparing the game to the current cannon of the show (as the video game takes place before Topaz and Aquamarine arrive!).  
> That is the idea behind these short story like dialogues. In a possible sequel to the SU video game, I'd like to see Lars and Sadie have a very unique role (if they can't be playable, but I'd hope that they would be!) in running "The Bingo Bongo Bakery" at Lars' house.  
> The idea would be that Steven and the gang can visit Lars and Sadie and bring food/ingredients for them to cook stuff for you with. Ingredients found and collected could then be baked into new special items (that can't be obtained any other way): such as even more powerful health items/power-ups (think of the Cook from the Paper Mario Series; perhaps players could play rhythm based mini-games that play songs from the series as well and the results determine the quality of the item!).  
> BUT if you sneak around to Lars' backyard, you can hear conversations the 2 of them are having in the kitchen through the back window, and progressively unlock more as you progress through the game! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my ideas of conversations Lars and Sadie could have, if another SU video game was made.  
> These ideas are also based on my ideas from previous chapters (borrowing from my personal headcannon), but reading those is not required. However the like all stories in this fic SPOILER WARNING as the most recently aired episode so far is "Legs from Here to Homeworld" from season 5 (the episode isn't referenced, but the idea is that these events take place after). Also I'd love to see these not only be in the game but in the show as well (either these conversations, or implied that this is how Lars and Sadie hang out and what they do! Recently Rebecca Sugar has confirmed that Save the Light is cannon to the show!). I would love it if Lars and Sadie did the "Bingo Bongo Bakery" on the side of playing together in the band. 
> 
> One Warning: THE LEVELS OF FLUFF ARE EXTREMELY HIGH~!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!!!

1.) Baking it Up

*After Steven and his friends first leave*

Sadie: “Looks like things are about to get crazy again.”

Lars: “Yeah looks like it. But, that’s good ol’ Beach City for you.”

Sadie: *laughs* “Well, I’m sure the stuff we gave to Steven and his friends will help.”

Lars: *blushes* “Pff, well yeah. We made it together after all.” 

Sadie: *blushes* “Yeah, together.”

* The scene ends with the two give each other bashfully smile at one another* 

 

2.) Sweet and Spooky

*Scene starts with Sadie looking at something in Lars’ personally made cook book* 

Lars: “So what you think?”

Sadie: “Woah, I love it!”

Lars: “Yeah?” *bashfully scratches his chin*

Sadie: “Totally. And it works great with one of the songs coming up in our next show!”

Lars: “Great to hear. I thought I overdid it with the pretzel stick bones and cherry blood sauce.”

Sadie: “No way, there part of the song!”

Lars: “Now I just gotta figure out a way to make sure the pretzels stay dry from the sauce.”

Sadie: “Why?”

Lars: *grins* “Well that way when people eat it, it’ll crunch like actual bones right?”

Sadie: “Oh gross!!! That’s PERFECT! If only now we could get a sound effect like that for our show.”

Lars: “Leave it to your Accomplice.” *Lars proudly points to himself* 

Sadie: “Only if as Baker 2 I can help you out in return.” *smiles* “Deal?”

Lars: “Heh, deal.” 

*scene ends with them exchanging a fist bump they both grin at each other*

 

3.) Guess the Line

*Scene starts with the two appearing to be playing a game* 

Sadie: “Ok ok. How about this one - Unfortunately my dear, this is the HEART OF THE MATTER! MWHAHAHAHAHAAAA!” *laughs evilly pulling out her Sadie Killer persona*

Lars: “Haha. Uh, is it...Organ Pickler...7?”

Sadie: “BZZT wrong! Close but its from 6”

Lars: “OH COME ON! That’s cheating!”

Sadie: “No its not!” 

Lars: “That’s like asking me hey where’s this one from - NOOO DON’T STEAL MY ORGANS!!!”

Sadie: “Oh my bad. Even though the 6th movie is literally called The Heart of the Jars”

Lars: “...fine my turn!” *does a sad/lonely ghostly moan*  
Sadie: “Now who's cheating?” *laughs*

Lars: *smiles cockily back* “Now that’s a rude accusation to say to a Space Pirate.” 

Sadie: “Laaaars.”

Lars: “Ok ok. Here’s a hint -” *high pitched voice* “Oh dear, what ails you poor soul?” *dramatically places hand above head* 

Sadie: *tries not to laugh more and then thinks* “Wait, are you talking about The Ghost Boyfriend?”

Lars: “Bingo Bongo.” *finger guns* 

Sadie: *giggles*“I’m surprised you remembered that one.”

Lars: “You kidding? It was so cheesy it was hilarious.” *chuckles* 

Sadie: “No. I mean, yeah it was. But what I mean is, we never got to finish watching it during our break back then at work.”

Lars: “Really?”

Sadie: *nods* “Don’t you remember. Buck came in that day asking...” *goes quiet*

Lars: *stares curiously, but starts getting nervous* “...Asking?”

Sadie: “...Asking about coming to his potluck at Sour Cream’s place that night...”

Lars: “Oh...”

*they both grow quiet*

Lars: *shakes his head* “...So its um. 7-5.”

Sadie: “7-4.” *grinning at him* “Nice try though Captain.”

Lars: “Guess nothing gets passed you Mz Killer.” 

*scene ends with them grinning playfully at one another* 

 

4.) Is it Soup?

*scene starts with Lars shocked at something Sadie said* 

Lars: “What seriously?!”

Sadie: “Yeah I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Lars: “It’s totally a big deal! You add the cereal in the bowl first before the milk!”

Sadie: “You’re being ridiculous.” *smirks*

Lars: “Whatever. If you want soggy cereal I won’t stop you. Next thing I know your gonna say you microwave the milk.”

Sadie: “...”

Lars: “REALLY SADES?” 

Sadie: “What?! It’s nice to have on like cold mornings. It’s like a cookies and milk.”

Lars: “Well...I guess I can see that.”

Sadie: “See? And it’s like just above room temperature.”

Lars: “I hope so. Cuz otherwise I’d just be soup at that point.”

Sadie: “Haha yea- wait” *starts thinking*

Lars: “What?”

Sadie: “...Isn’t it though?”

Lars: “Huh? You mean if soup and cereal are the same thing?” *tries to hold in his laugh*

Sadie: “Like what’s really the difference between the two? They are both liquids you eat in bowl.”

Lars: “Well yeah but...wait no...I mean...uh...uh...” *starts thinking*  
Sadie: “...” 

Lars: “...GAZPACHO!” 

Sadie: “What?!” 

Lars: “It’s like a cold soup people eat!’

Sadie: “Um, ok...” *looks confused*

Lars: “So see they’re not the same!” *grins victoriously* 

Sadie: “Uh didn’t we just talk about how you have cold cereal?”

Lars: “...oh..right. So then...is it...”

Sadie: “Is it soup?”

*they both stare blankly at each other*

Sadie: “I think we’ve been in this kitchen too long.”

Lars: “Yeah. You wanna, go grab a bite outside somewhere?”

Sadie: “Sounds good.” 

*scene ends with them still looking a bit confused at the sudden “realization”*

 

5.) Us Now

*Scene starts with the two eating some pizza bagels they picked up from Fish Stew Pizza* 

Sadie: *looks a bit down staring at the pizza bagel* “...Hey Lars.”

Lars: “Hmm?” *muffled due to food in mouth*

Sadie: “Do you ever miss...before?”

Lars: “Before what?” *takes a sip of some soda* 

Sadie: “How things were before like...when we were working at the Big Donut?”

Lars: *swallows and after some time, shrugs* “...Well...kinda. I mean. I’d be lying if I said I totally don’t miss the place.” *silence* “What about you?”

Sadie: “Yes. No. Yes and no. I think.”

Lars: “Really?”

Sadie: “Well I mean yeah the job was a drag at times but it was also...so”

Lars: “Familiar?” *cautiously asks*

Sadie: *wistfully looks back* “Yeah.”

Lars: “Yeah.”

*both in silence*

Lars: “We...we had a lot of...times in that place.” *reminiscing but still slightly nervous* 

Sadie: “Mmm mmm.” *nods* “Not always good, but not always bad either...you know?”

Lars: “...I don’t...” *softly*

Sadie: “Huh?” *surprised and worried*

Lars: “I don’t regret it, is what I said.” *Sadie looks surprised* “I mean don’t get me wrong I wasn’t super gung hoe while working there. Especially since they didn’t actually make the donuts there. At first. There were days I wanted to leave or quit because it was boring. But I needed cash. And it’s not like I could really go anywhere else.” *Sadie raises an eyebrow at him* “But...out of any possible minimum wage job I could’ve gotten, it was there and - ” *looks at Sadie solemnly* “I’m glad it was.”

Sadie: *small gasp* “Lars...” 

Lars: “I’m glad, no. I’m happy I got to work there.” *genuinely smiles* 

Sadie: *decisive look* “Me to. I don’t regret any of it. I never will. I’m also happy I worked there.” *determined look turns sentimental* “And...I’m really happy I worked there, with you.”

Lars: “Sadie...” *blushes and becomes nervous* “M-me too. Uh, with you, I mean. Me with you.” *points to each of them* “And uh now, too.” *smiles* I’m happy with, where we are now.”

Sadie: *eyes sparkle* “I’m happy with us now too.” *Lars’ eyes sparkle in response*

*The two smile lovingly at each other* 

*scene ends with the two moving in together close with a hug and kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these little short conversations between Lars and Sadie! Like many other die hard fans of the ship I am currently still waiting for the two to reunite, and I hope when they do they can become closer than ever before~!!! <3
> 
> (Also I can't really explain #4...lets just say it was a long morning at work lol; also I know that Fish Stew Pizza doesn't serve pizza bagels and that it was Steven's "Restaurant" that did, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if they used his pizza bagel idea for their restaurant)
> 
> If I think of more dialogue ideas I will add them (probably in a separate chapter!). More Larsadie episode ideas are on the way so stay tuned~!!!


	7. Asking on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short little prompt on how Lars and Sadie would ask each other on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would Lars ask Sadie out on a date?  
> How would Sadie ask Lars out on a date?
> 
> Maybe here's how ;)

Lars asking Sadie out on a date:

In Lars' Head   
Lars: "Hey Sadie? Would you like to..." takes out plate of date fig cookie "DATE ME?"   
*Sadie swoons* 

What Actually Happens   
Lars: "Uhhhh hey Sa-Sadie..."   
Sadie: "Yeah Lars?"   
Lars: mind blanks out super nervously and awkwardly hands a cookie  
Sadie: "Oh thanks. Mmmm its good. What's -"  
Lars: "DATE! ...Uhhh and uh some figs..." blushes hard  
Sadie: "Its really good."  
Lars: "Yeah I uh have more I made at my place...you could come over. Or I could bring em over to you. Uh whenever, wherever, whatever ya know its not like it matters..."   
(starts sweating and panicking thinking IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO GO LIKE THIS!!!)  
Sadie: "Yeah, I'd like that" 

They both smile at each other  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sadie asking Lars out on a date:

In Sadie's Head 

Sadie hides tickets to a movie marathon in one of her VHS tape boxes. She asks Lars to pick out a scary movie. He picks that one out to find the tickets inside and is amazed!

What Actually Happens:

Sadie: "Sooo, just pick which ever one you like."  
Lars: "Ok." Picks up wrong VHS tape.  
This repeats for the rest of the day (Sadie thinking COME ON ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ) until it gets late and Lars has to leave.

Sadie: "Uhhh WAIT! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THIS ONE YET!!!""  
Lars: "I'd like to but, I kinda hafta go. But definitely next time."  
Sadie: "We don't have to watch the full thing!"  
Lars: "If you wanted to watch that before, you coulda just picked it out!"  
Sadie: starts getting flustered  
Lars: "Hey are you ok-"  
Sadie: "ARE YOU FREE LATER THIS WEEK?!"  
Lars: "...uh yeah..."  
Sadie: "I...I uh..." blushes and shyly takes out movie tickets that were hidden in the video tape box "I was hoping we could go together to this...if you wanted?"  
Lars: blushes "Y-YEAH! Totally!" voice cracks

They laugh together happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought these scenarios are very fitting for the each of them as it relates to their hobbies (Lars with baking, and Sadie with her horror movies). 
> 
> If you have any ideas on how they would ask each other out or where they would go on dates, I'd love to read them~!!!  
> <3
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed these short prompts (more to come when ideas do)~!!!


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day the two watch a horror movie but it has a romantic ending with a monster wedding. The two are blushing and try not to look at each other, making conversation that turns into something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fast (I guess somehow I'm not procrastinating!)  
> I guess I'll keep writing as long as I have time, ideas, and energy to write (lets see how long that lasts).
> 
> This fic is written from the perspective that Lars did return from Space and got fully healed into human (read a previous chapter on how that happened), but I suppose it is vague enough that it could be read from any direction (if you think he's pink in this one, then go for it). Either way I hope you enjoy another short fic!

Sadie: "Heh, I know this one has a bit of a sappy ending." Her hand at the back of her head.  
Lars: "Yeah. But...its not so bad ya know. Endings like these once in a while are..." he says as he scratches his chin.  
Sadie: "...nice?"  
Lars: "Yeah."  
Sadie: "Yeah."  
Silence lingers between the two as they are both unsure of what to say.  
Lars: "So, is the sequel them trying to buy a house only to find that they can't even use the furniture and realize, they don't need it cuz they LOOOVE EACH OTHER?!" he says making an obnoxious face.  
Sadie: "Psh ahahahahaha. Yeah and some random family moves in and gets haunted by them for all eternity?!"  
Lars: "Haha best trilogy. 10/10."  
Sadie: "Haha yeah." They both laugh for a bit, lying back on the bed and looking up at the bedroom ceiling.  
Lars: "Seriously though just haunting people forever. Man that be pretty boring."  
Sadie: "Maybe they could mix it up and make it interesting. Or do something else. It doesn't matter."  
Lars: "Yeah, I guess they could do whatever since they have as long as they like...."  
Sadie: "Mmm..."  
More silence, except it feels a bit heavier this time. There's a bit of sadness.  
Sadie: "...n't matter....." she whispers.  
Lars: "Huh?"  
Sadie: "It doesn't matter. No matter if its an eternity, weeks, or years, a day or an hour. As long as its with someone...it doesn't matter how much time it is. Right?"  
They both start blushing and look at each other. Even though their embarrassed, there's a feeling of determination and strong will as well.  
Lars: "Yeah. Doing nothing, something, having fun or being bored doesn't matter in the long run. Just being together...for as long as you..."  
They take each others hands and hold each other tight, fingers interlacing between each other. The way their hands perfectly fit together, its almost as if they were meant to interlock.  
Lars: "For as long as we can."  
Sadie: "Yeah." She looks hopefully at him; both of their eyes sparkle.  
Lars: "Heh...hope you don't get too sick of me." He jokes and rolls his eyes while smiling cockily at her.  
Sadie: "I could never! I'm pretty stubborn ya know, so I'm not letting you go again that easily." She matches his smile.  
Lars: "I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."  
Sadie: "Good."  
They move in and hug each other. Once they pull away, they stare directly into one another.  
Lars: "I...love you...a lot Sadie. I really do." He says genuinely with everything he has. Her response has just as much emotion.  
Sadie: "I love you too Lars. So much. And...I want to spend as much time as I can with you." She vows it to him and herself.  
Lars: "Me too. With you."  
They kiss and remain embraced so long that they don't even realize the movie has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character dialogue can be surprisingly tricky to write, if you have any writing tips please let me know~!!!
> 
> As for dates these two can go on, I imagine them hanging out at brooding peek, going to farmers markets or concerts, hanging out at the board walk & funland, baking horror themed desserts together, and maybe even doing some of the things they used too (like wrestling matches, video games, and horror movies). Doesn't matter, as long as they are sharing their lives together ;)  
> I really want these two in more adventures and episodes because I think they have potential <3
> 
> I enjoy writing these short blurbs, but I do have an idea for a longer one. Hopefully I'll get to writing it soon!


	9. A Secret Dream - Part 1: Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie wakes up in an unfamiliar place, where two people are there to greet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I made to get the creative juices flowing (and I had the patience and motivation to write it down YEAH NOT BEING LAZY!).  
> I hope you enjoy~!!! ;)

There was someone shaking her, telling her to wake up. Feeling tired, her eyelids heavy, she refused to open them. The voice only grew louder, until finally she relented. Upon opening her eyes Sadie saw the source of the voice, a small child. They were wearing a purple cap and kept bouncing up and down, making it difficult to distinguish their features.  
Next thing she knew she was being pulled out of bed and dragged down the hall of a house she's never seen before. Yet, it felt she was meant to be there. Running through the corridors she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall. Her hair was short; going above her shoulders and wrapping behind her ears. She almost looked like her mom.

Leading her down to a kitchen the small child let go and ran across the room. She took this moment to catch her breath (even though she wasn't tired) to look around. The house had pastel like colors everywhere, from the walls to the furniture. The floors were all hardwood, and there were plenty of large windows throughout, which let the light in. Even though it seemed small, everything had a soft, homey feel to it.  
She looked back at the jumping child to find them clinging to the leg someone at the stove. While she couldn't see past the tall stranger, the aroma of the food smelled amazing. After turning the stove off, they bent down to scoop up the child happily in their arms. Turning to Sadie, they calmly walked forward. Once up close, Sadie could see that they were wearing a familiar apron and heart plugs. 

With one arm holding the child and the other one around her, they bent slowly down so Sadie could see them at eye level. In that moment, her breath was completely taken away. Long orange tied up hair, light tan skin, a light faded scar over one eye, and a smile she knew all too well.

The words good morning escaped from their lips, before she was embraced in a kiss. Her heart fluttered against her rib cage as she returned it. She began to lean forward more and more, until she fell completely forward onto the ground.

Sadie got up to find herself on her own bedroom floor, in the basement of her own house. Suddenly her mom, startled from the loud noise early in the morning, came running down in her mail uniform. She rushing over to her asking if she was ok. Sadie had to blink a few times, her face must have been pink because then her mom asked if she had a fever.  
Finally she said "M-mom no I'm fine."  
"Are you sure sweetie?"  
"Yeah I just...I just had a dream that's all."  
"Oh my poor girl," she said while inspecting her head for bumps.  
"No, it....it was actually...nice...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for part 2~!!!


	10. A Secret Dream - Part 2 Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars finds himself on the beach of the town, but doesn't remember how he got there or why. More importantly, some big event seems to be happening. Beach City has always been weird, but what could it be this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, after all you can't have one without the other in a SHIP ;)

Lars heard the familiar sound of sea gulls and ocean waves. When he opened his eyes he could see the bright fuchsia colors of the sunset mixing in with the light blue sky of the day. It was beautiful.  
But.  
What was he doing here? What is everyone else doing here? 

Looking around he saw everyone in town was there on the beach as well. Faces from the boardwalk, to his parents, the Off Colors, along with Steven and his family. The whole place was decorated and everyone was dressed up. Was this, some sort of fancy party? Suddenly he became nervous and immediately looked down at himself to see if he was dressed.

To his surprise, he saw he was wearing a white tux with a pink bow tie wrapped around his neck. He had shoes to match, and a pink flower of some sort in the top pocket over is beating heart. Upon inspecting his ears and hair, he found he was wearing plugs with a simple five-petal flower shaped hole in the center, and that his hair was tie back into a bun. Even though he didn't own any of these pieces of clothing or remember purchasing them he felt that he did. Maybe? He doesn't remember. 

He doesn't remember receiving any invitation. He doesn't remember getting dressed. He doesn't even remember walking to the beach. Yet rather than panicking like he usually would in a situation like this, he felt...okay. He, was okay. Everything was okay. It felt like, he was meant to be here.

Suddenly, everyone turns there attention to someone walking up towards him. He can't make out their face against the setting sun, but as soon as he see's the figure, his heart can't help but thump loudly in his chest. Without realizing it, he had begun walking forward as well. A pale lavender dress that was incredibly beautiful and simple that went down covering their short legs. Light pink lips, and painted finger nails to match. Between those fingers was a bouquet of flowers that matched the colors of the setting sun. Then once they had met each other half way down, one of those hands intertwined with his. It was warm, much like the smile that graced her face. 

His other hand then instinctively reached up to hold her face. Fingers brushing through her very short blonde hair tucking it behind her ear, while he lightly thumbed the faded scar on her cheek. Their faces grew close as he bent down to kiss her. He heard cheering from everyone as his heart was feeling like it was on a roller coaster. Then the sounds of cheering were replaced with something else. It sounded like, the soft sound of something crying...

Opening his eyes he saw the same woman in front of him, but this time she was dressed in pajamas of some sort. They were both sitting in a bed draped by curtains. He looked down into her arms to see a bundle of some sort. And something in that bundle slowly wiggling. He began to reach his hand out. 

But before he could place his hand on the blanket, an alarm clock jerked him out of his sleep. His eyes opened wide to find his arm still outstretched. Slowly he sat up, letting the alarm clock continue ringing. Lars could feel is face flaming, and his brain spinning.

When he finally made it downstairs to find his parents debating whether they should wake him up, they smiled at him before asking him with gentle concern if he was alright.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine. I just...had a dream I guess..." he replied, unable to keep the bashful smile off of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy~!!!  
> Idk if there will be a part 3 where both of these two will talk awkwardly with one another after just recently having their dreams, or if this will get incorporated/referenced in a later fic. We shall see.


	11. The Return - Part 1 Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on how I think Lars will return to Earth. This is a prequel to Chapter 1 of this Fanfic series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Lars' side of the story (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE SHOW!). With the recent arc and haitus many have speculated on what will happen next. I theorize Lars and the Off Colors will rescue Steven from Homeworld as I (and many others) do not think this "diplomatic mission" will end well. I doubt Steven will keep the Leg Ship and I do think with the introduction of White Diamond he will be afraid to go back to Homeworld after all this. With no escape off of Homeworld, I believe Lars will help rescue him and they'll all go back to Earth together.

Steven and Connie went down to the lower part of the Sun Incinerator to find Lars frantically pacing around. In his mutterings he removed his black gloves and signature captain's cape. Connie gave Steven a worried look, but Steven reassured her and calmly went over to Lars. He knew something was up when he suddenly excused himself from the others.

Steven: "Hey Lars..." Lars stopped his pacing and looked back at Steven. "You, you wanna talk about your feelings?"  
Before something like that would have disgusted Lars and he would have dismissed Steven entirely. But now he nodded and looked directly at him. 

Lars: "sigh I'm...I'm really freaking out Steven." Steven patiently waited until he spoke again. "I...I haven't been home in so long and...so much is different now. And what's worse...is how I left. I just...don't know how it'll all be once I go back."

Steven: "Lars you don't have to worry. Everyone misses you. They've been worried about you and waiting for you to come back this whole time."

Lars: "Yeah but...I was awful to my parents, I ditched Buck's potluck, and then I..." he began to tremble and choke on his words. "I...I abandoned Sadie...even though I....I..." at that point he brought his hand up to his face as he cried. 

Steven knew why he came down here. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He approached Lars trying to reassure him some more. But his tears still wouldn't stop.

Lars: "How am I going to face her again? I can't just walk up and say HEY I DIED, CAME BACK TO FROM THE DEAD AND HAVE BEEN ON A LIFE CHANGING ADVENTURE! I'M CHANGED PERSON NOW~!!!"

Steven: "Well...why not?"  
Lars: "How would she believe me Steven?!" he said trying not to yell at him as he was more upset with himself not anyone else.  
Lars: "I mean LOOK AT ME?! I haven't even showered all this time! What if I smell?! DO I SMELL?!" he asked once he noticed Connie was also there.

Connie: "Well...no! You just...maybe. BUT YOU DON'T SMELL BAD!" she tried to say.  
Lars groaned and said: "UGGHH THERE ARE NO SHOWERS IN SPACE!!!"

He then slide his back against the wall and curled into a ball on the floor. Only the glow of the ship's core lighting the room.

Steven: "Lars, you have changed. I mean, look at all the amazing things you've done. You rescued some alien fugitives, stolen a space ship, and you even rescued us from Homeworld! This isn't even the first time you helped me get back home from there either!"

Connie: "Steven's right Lars. No one but you could have done those things!"  
He sat up, sniffling: "I...guess that's true" he said meekly still not meeting their eyes.  
Connie: "I...I talked to Sadie actually. Before we went to Homeworld."

Lars then snapped his eyes towards her. He waited in anticipation for what she was going to say next.

Connie: "It was at Garnet's wedding actually. I told her about when we last saw you and what you were doing. How you became a rebel space pirate, how you saved us. That you were ok and fighting with everything you had to come home."

Connie: "She was surprised, but also relieved that you were ok and..." Connie then sat on her knees to look at him directly. Steven could see Lars sweating slightly and take gulps of air.  
Connie continued: "She's waiting for you to come back. She wants to see you again."

Lars: "R-really?"

Connie: "Yes. And trust me when I say I know how she feels. To lose someone you’re really close to. Its...its horrible." She looked at Steven when she said those last words.  
Lars then stood up: "I. I want to see her again too. And my parents, and Cool Kids. And everyone else! I'm going to show them I'm not afraid anymore!"  
Steven: "That's the spirit Lars!"  
He nodded at Steven. Suddenly Flourite came down to tell them something.  
Flourite: "Captain Laaars. We...have...made...it."  
They then raced upstairs to see the planet Earth.  
Lars: "...We're...we're home." Connie handed him his au' von guarde. He put it on. Then with a flip of his cape he commanded the Off Colors to plug in the coordinates and head straight to Beach City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars has grown a lot during his adventures in space, but he is still him. A kind teen who despite his confident facade still has anxieties and fears, who misses home and the people he cares about terribly. Now though, he won't let those negative thoughts and feelings rule his life! 
> 
> But I don't think getting back to Beach City will be that easy.  
> To be continued in Part 2~!!!


	12. The Return - Part 2 Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars is on his way. Meanwhile, Sadie is on Beach City. Its been a while since Garnet's wedding, and also that day the Diamonds arrived to Beach City with their arm ships. 
> 
> Soon Sadie Killer and the Suspects will have their concert. As she is walking around, Sadie begins to think about her own feelings about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadie is still worried about Lars, but during the wedding she was seen talking to someone who had seen him not too long ago. 
> 
> Meanwhile, certain Crystal Gems are unaware that Steven is Pink Diamond, that he (along with Connie and the Crystal Gems) has left for Homeworld. Or, who Captain Lars of the Stars with his band of Off Colors are...

Things had gotten really crazy. Which should be expected from living in this town. Honestly Sadie should be used to it by now. But what happened at the wedding seems to be on a completely different level. It was just like that night, they got abducted. Everything changed after that night. The danger seemed even greater, and she felt so helpless. Then after she lost him. Lars. She then quit her job and joined a band and well...the rest is history.  
While its all been pretty fun, in the back of her mind she still feels a little lonely. A small part of her still misses how things used to be. Her and Lars in the Big Donut.

Even both of them hanging out after work (Lars actually did start to hang out with her more too).

Sadie had heard from Steven's friend Connie, that Lars was doing well. Very well actually. He had met new friends, gone on amazing adventures, and has changed so much. Its unbelievable actually, and yet...she could completely see it. She knew how Lars was when it was just the two of them. He was able to smile, joke around, and even talk to her about things he had never told anyone else. The thought makes her smile.  
In away, she's like that too. She always knew that despite being so different, the two of them were the same.

They were both afraid to really be themselves.  
As she looked somberly on the setting sun, she familiar thoughts and feelings resonated with her memories.  
did he ever feel the same  
did he know  
maybe not  
but I never really did ask  
and I never really did tell him either  
With her heart on her chest, she looked up to see the first stars peeking from the dark blue night sky that was slowly appearing over the city.  
Today, like everyday since he left, she wished he was safe. And that she would be able to see him again.

"Hey Sadie!"

She turned to see the Cool Kids calling her. She pocketed her hand and feelings away, before turning to them with a confident smile.  
As she turned and began to walk to them, a sudden strong gust of wind began to pick up.  
She heard shouts and everyone on the boardwalk was looking up to the sky. She turned and looked as well. She felt horrified. It was some sort of alien space ship. But...it was different than the one Steven had left in.  
Which...could only mean one thing...  
Suddenly Steven's family along with Connie's parents came rushing out of the house on the beach.

Bismuth: "Come on Crystal Gems!" Sadie recognized Bismuth and Peridot from the wedding, but also a mysterious blue gem appeared behind them. She was certain...she had seen her before as well around the time the ocean had disappeared...

Nanafua: "Everyone Please go to the evacuation route immediately!" Nanafua had called on her megaphone  
Sadie was jerked from her thoughts and began to run towards the board walk off the beach as Steven's family began to use their powers to fight.  
Taking flight, the blue gem raised water from the ocean, and Peridot began hurling metal objects.

They combined their attacks to the ship!

It hit  
But the ship didn't seem damaged  
They continued attacking, but the ship began flying around to avoid the attacks.

Bismuth: "Somethings up..." she said turning to Peridot "If that's an imperial gem ship like you said, why isn't it attacking back?"

Peridot: "That ship is built for speed and has a lot of weapons and advanced computer systems. It has every capability to fight back and win"

Bismuth: "But its NOT"

Suddenly Lapis began raising a large amount of ocean water along with broken debri from the wedding, and aimed it as a projectile to the ship. She had an avenging look on her face. With a realization Bismuth and Peridot looked horrified.

Peridot began to run towards Lapis with Pumpkin barking behind her: "LAPIS WAIT! DON'T!"

Lapis: "I...won't...let you..I won't let them take everything away from me AGAIN!"

Lapis began to grab everything from the board walk. Umbrellas, cars, garbage bins, EVERYTHING! Sadie looked on frightened along with everyone else on the board walk.

Suddenly the ship fired a pink sphere. And from it...

Steven: "STOP WAIT!!!" the Crystal Gems and Connie by his side.

Bismuth, Peridot, and Greg (who was on the porch of the house): "STEVEN?!"(edited)

But it was too late. Lapis had already launched her attack. The ship took a direct hit.  
Upon a shaking violently the ship began to surge electrical current. Smoke and tiny explosions erupted from its inner parts (the core got hit!).  
Then another projectile was launched from the ship and landed on the beach. It was some kind of green sphere. From it...Sadie saw beings she'd never seen before.

Steven ran up to the Off Colors: "You guys! Wait wher-"

Rhodinite: "HE'S STILL UP THERE!!!"

Connie: "WHAT?!"

Twins: "Lars got us into the escape pod and launched us out without him!"

Sadie then horrifically looked up at the sky to see a giant explosion.  
Like a comet, the ship fell into the cliffs of the town.

Steven and Connie: "NO LARS!!!"

Debri from Lapis' attack rained down on the beach and boardwalk. Everyone took cover.  
Upon emerging Sadie ran out in front of the Big Donut to see smoke from the cliff-side. Her whole body went numb.  
She froze in place.  
Steven and Connie began to cry as the gems looked on forlorn.

What...what is this...why...why. Tears began to roll down her face; her world stopped.

Except...it didn't.

Suddenly the Big Donut's Giant Donut, hit by previous debri, began to creak forward.

"SADIE!!!" the Cool Kids cried out from far.

She turned to find that giant donut structure falling on top of her.  
As if everything was in slow motion, a pink swirl appeared from the donut's center as it fell.  
Lars leapt out. In a tattered extravagant cape, eyes glowing, and with one hand that had torn fingers at the glove (seemingly singed). Grabbed her towards him. Turned at the structure.  
And by moving his fingers as if to mimic a gun shape, a blast fired from it.

The attack hit the giant donut structure, splitting it in two saving the both of them in the process.

Everyone looked out in shock. It was a miracle.  
Sadie who was facing his chest now as his arm held her close (as if to shield her), looked up to see his pink skin and hair, and glowing eyes.  
He was still holding his pose, panting slowly, with a look of fierce determination on his face. He turned down and looked at her. 

Sadie: "Lars" she breathed out

Lars: "Sadie" he said before he collapsed in her arms from exhaustion.

Everyone began to ran over as Sadie held him. She recovered from the shock and was on the ground with him, trying to call him to wake up.

Sadie: "Lars, LARS!!!" LARS!!!"

His closed eyes twitched.  
She let out a gasp as he slowly opened them to find everyone surrounding him, and her staring at him.  
She had one hand on his back and the other one cradling his face.

Sadie: "Lars" she whispered to him in relief

He reached up to touch her hand with his exposed finger tips (both gloves singed now from whatever it was he did). He began to rub his fingers against hers, as if to see if they were real. If she was real.

He then looked at her, his surprised eyes seeming to convey a thousand emotions.

Lars: "...Sadie..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled off of her cheeks as her smile grew. She then hugged him tighter than she has ever hugged anyone before.  
Without hesitation he returned the embrace as they cried into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S THE END OF THIS LITTLE STORY~!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT~!!!
> 
> From here it then picks back up to Chapter 1 where the two eventually talk to each other during Sadie's concert and confess their love before their kiss brings Lars fully back to life~!!!
> 
> But yeah...this is how I'm hoping their reunion will now go in the show! With Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis accidentally mistaking the Sun Incinerator for Homeworld attacking again, leading up to Lars saving Sadie with his powers~!!!)
> 
> Also the Sun Incinerator is fine, but a bit damaged. I for see the Off Colors using it as their house until they can fix it later!
> 
> Also, I am glad Lapis and Peridot will be Crystal Gems upon reforming (which I believe will happen before Steven comes back; maybe they'll be a flash back episode on it) however, I do think they still have a lot to learn. Lapis especially, because even though she was instrumental in that Diamond fight, I do think she can still be a bit reckless and dangerous. But I'm sure over time, she'll learn the importance of self control. 
> 
> Anyways, until the next chapter~!!!


	13. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another new day in Beach City. A day of potential, of so many possibilities. In this simple town where every experience is unique and totally different yet can be exactly the same, two young teens are about to take their next big steps towards the future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place directly after the previous one. I know it seems strange to write the story this way, but I honestly didn't think I'd write these stories. So I guess chronologically it goes Chapters 11 & 12, then 1 & 2, and then this one, chapter 13. From there it proceeds with episode ideas I have after the first two chapters. 
> 
> I put a lot of work into this one, so I hope you enjoy~!!!

Sadie's eyes slowly opened to look at the clock beside her bed. It read 6:30 am. Normally, waking up at this time would make her feel despondent.  
"Time to go to work" or more recently "No work. But I guess I should get up anyways." But this morning, only one thought was on her mind. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her notebook.  
Flipping through pages filled with journal entries and written songs, she got to the most recent one. Upon the page were only four words written carefully and clearly in the center.

"It wasn't a dream"

Immediately, her cheeks begin to glow and her eyes sparkle before she happily falls back into her bed.

Her stomach was giddy with butterflies.  
She remembered the previous night. Lars had his welcome home party for himself and his new Off Color friends. She had her concert. But...  
It was also the night, he told her.  
After they both ran off together and were discovered by Steven and Connie, he got on stage.  
And said he loved her.  
In front of everyone  
She, told him she loved him back.  
They kissed.  
And somehow, he turned back to normal.  
(Well, he could still turn pink it seemed but, he also was him before he left).  
But, out of everything that's happened never in her life did she think Lars would love her.  
He said it! HE ACTUALLY SAID IT!  
She grabbed her pillow and squeed into it out of sheer joy.

He...he loves me!!!  
She kicked her feet up in the air, not caring that she may have looked ridiculous.  
That night after coming home she wrote in her notebook just in case she woke up the next day and it had all been some sort of magic dream.  
But it wasn't  
It was real!  
Suddenly she heard foot steps approaching and immediately tossed the pillow away before sitting up.  
Barbara: "Good morning sweetie~!!!" she said with a big smile.  
Sadie: "Morning mom," she replied not able to suppress her smile or the lingering giggles. Or the pink that dusted her cheeks.  
Barb smiled back, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Sadie so happy. It warmed her heart.  
Barbara: "Any plans today?" she said eyeing her daughter and grinning.

Sadie: "Maaaybe." she smiled back. The two then laughed before Barb held her in a hug. Sadie didn't move away.

Barbara: "Oh sweetie, I'm just. So happy for you" she said as she pulled away from her hug to look at her daughter.

Sadie: "Thanks mom. I couldn't have done it without you."

Barb: "Pssh what? All I did was tell you to go chase your man!"

Sadie: "And tell him how I feel. I, I never would have done that without your support."

Barb: "Oh Sadie. You had that in you all along. I just, nudged yah in the right direction that's all. Everything that happened last night, was by the choices you both made." Sadie's blush and smile grew, to the point where she thought they might be permanently stuck to her face.  
Barb: "Well, I should get going. Actually, my first stop today is at the Barriga's" she said as she dusted off her mail uniform. Barb looked at her with a knowing smile.  
Sadie: "Just give me a few minutes to get changed!" she said taking up on her mom's invitation.

They walked out the door together. Sadie saw her mom had a bag of cookies.  
Barb: "Its rude to drop by unannounced and, I never did give that boy my thanks for saving my girl." Sadie beamed and the two began to make their way over to the Barriga household.

It was only 5:00 in the morning. But rather than being tormented by self loathing thoughts that would keep him perpetually awake, Lars found himself in a different state. His eyes flickered open at the immediate feeling of sunlight slowly pouring into his room. He rose out of bed and looked at the mirror on his wall. There, he saw everything he needed to see. Familiar tan skin, ruffled orange hair.

Two more things that cement it all for him. A pale scar running over one eye.  
And upon his neck, a crystal geode that glowed pink in the sunlight.

He placed his hands over his beating heart, and cracked a smile wider than the horizon.

YES he breathed out pumping his fists in the air.

Immediately memories and feelings of last night poured into his brain and he felt victorious. He felt on top of the world. That he could truly do anything.  
Because, well, HE HAD!

He came back to life, came back to Earth, his home, and came back to tell anyone else how much they meant to him. Especially, Sadie. 

He did it.

He got the courage to finally tell her. And then...she actually told him she loved him back. He placed a hand over his beating heart that began to speed its rhythm. It was so unbelievable yet, he is living proof it happened. She was the reason, he turned back. He sat back on his bed to take it all in. He looked up at the ceiling as the light from outside poured in.

Eventually Lars couldn't sit still for long. So he got out of bed to shower and change before heading downstairs.  
At 6:45 am Martha and Dante were awoken by all the noise. They came down to find Lars making breakfast in the kitchen. They could see he was wearing a clean shirt under his apron.

Lars: "Awe, well if you guys get up early then how am I supposed to surprise you?" he grinned facing them.

Dante: "I think the bigger surprise is to see that you actually woke up and got properly dressed this morning!" his father chuckled.

Martha: "Oh come now Dante don't tease! I remember one morning you came down wearing your shirt wrong."

Dante: "It was a minor mistake."

Lars: "Pa your shirt was backwards. Upside down. And your head was in the sleeve hole" he said trying not to laugh.

Martha: "I have no idea how you even managed too!!!" she said not able to hold her laughter in.

Dante: "Well who was the one who cut all the tags off my shirt" Dante jokingly accused

Martha: "You said they were itching you dear."

Dante: "Wait you did that?! But I thought..." at that point Lars let out a huge laugh and tears were coming out of his eyes. His parents laughed along with him. The three then proceeded to make breakfast together.

Martha: "So how are your friends doing sweetie?"

Lars: "After they helped us clean the backyard from the party they went back to the ship on the beach."

He called them earlier after he finished getting ready this morning. The ship's communication systems surprisingly still worked. And despite being a bit banged up (ok more than a bit) the Sun Incinerator was still in good shape.  
It made a pretty good home for the Off Colors. And they seemed to love being close to the ocean and having a wonderful view of Earth's sky. He smiled when he remembered how the Cool Kids would help throw them a house warming potluck next week to celebrate.

Dante: "Is it alright for them to be inside that?"

Lars: "Oh yeah totally. Its completely safe. I mean, we were in that the whole time when trying to get home" he said before he went on to explain the ships functions and how it compared to engineering of other Homeworld ships.  
His parents stood amazed (but also confused as it all didn't make sense to them).

Lars had indeed told them everything, as well as how the ship he had gotten was stolen. But in all honesty, they were just too happy to have him back.  
As they were about to set the table they heard the door bell ring. Martha volunteered to go answer it.

Barb: "Morning!" Barbara grinned.

Sadie: "Uh morning Mrs. Bar-"

Martha: "gasp OH GOOD MORNING TO BOTH OF YOU~!!!" she said ecstatically, taking each of their hands. "Come in, come in don't be shy!" she said as she brought them into the house her eyes sparkling.

Entering back into the kitchen Dante and Lars were wiping off some extra flour they appeared to have flicked onto each other for laughs.

Dante: "Oh good morning ladies, welcome!"

As he removed the towel that was blocking his view, Lars immediately froze. Before he could process what was going on Martha quickly moved him forward so he was standing directly in front of Sadie.

Martha: "We're so happy to see you both. Isn't that right Lara-er Lars!"

Lars and Sadie's hearts beat began to pick up speed, and cheeks grew red. Only three words that they each exchanged last ran through them.

"I love you."

Lars: "Uhhh...uh...hiiiiiimorning....." he said trying not to collapse on his jelly legs and forgetting about the leftover flour on his face.

Sadie: "...h-hi...youtoo"

After exchanging nods, the two just stood there staring at each other. Seconds of silence passed by only with the two fidgeting with their fingers and clothes as their blushes grew. Martha and Dante looked at one another before they spoke. 

Martha: "We were just about to have breakfast, why don't you two join us."

Dante: "Its a lovely morning outside so, Lars why don't you and Sadie start setting up the table outside?"

Barb: "Oh no we don't want to be a both-" she began to say before her stomach cut her off. She was originally just going to stop here for a bit before grabbing some food on the boardwalk as she went to work.

Martha: "Oh its no trouble at all!"

Stiffly and awkwardly Lars and Sadie made their way to the backyard. After setting up the long rectangular picnic table and laying the table clothe, they began to place the silverware. They each tried not to stare at one another. But occasionally, eyes would drift towards the other. Scanning up from their hand or leg all the way up from the torso, hip, chest, shoulder, and pausing at the lips before accidentally making eye contact. They then adverted their gazes only to end up repeating the process.

Lars: "...um...so...uh...I hope you like frittata and french toast. We uh...didn't expect company. But uh if you want something else we could ya know, cuz uh the kitchen is there." he said as he pointed.

Sadie: "Oh no its fine. I mean it sounds good! I just uh...sorry for suddenly barging in like this so suddenly in the morning..."  
Lars: "Uh no worries! Its, cool!"  
They continued in silence before Lars spoke up again: "I uh...I'm glad to see you..." his blush practically burning the skin off of his cheeks.

Sadie could feel her own face heat up again as well: "M-me too...I...wanted to see you..."

Lars: "Me too..."

They both stared at each other, and began to chuckle until they began to laugh freely for no reason. Shaking the remaining tension and nerves away.  
Meanwhile their parents watched from the kitchen and grinned.

Lars and Sadie sat next to one another (although their parents did seat themselves so that they had no other option). As they began to eat Lars' index finger began to hover over Sadie's hand. Upon noticing she wrapped her thumb around it. When it didn't appear that anyone was noticing, finger by finger they interlaced until their hands were locked into place. They each gave each other nervous smiles.

Sadie: "Thanks for having us Mr. and Mrs. Barriga"

Martha: "Oh sweetie you can call us Dante and Martha~!"

Sadie: "O-Oh ok..." she said sheepishly as Lars tried not to choke on his drink. His cheeks flared and he bit his lip.  
He gave his parents a look. Not of anger, but more out of embarrassment. 

WHY MA?

Why not? his mother seemed to eye back in a playful innocent manner that matched her smile.  
It made his face burn all the more as he proceeded to shovel more food in his mouth.

Barbara: "So, are you feeling alright there?" she asked Lars with genuine concern (but also to help change the topic).

Lars: "Huh, oh yeah. Connie's mom is a doctor and she said everything looks uh, normal."

Dante: "Other than making sure he eats and sleeps on a regular schedule to get him back into a proper cycle here on Earth, she said he was perfectly healthy."

Martha: "It was huge relief."

Lars could feel Sadie's grip tighten a bit around his hand. He looked over at her and smiled. After a few seconds, she returned it. Like his parents, she was just happy to have him back.

Martha: "And well, now look how things turned out" she said happily. Lars and Sadie both blushed. A warm fuzzy feeling swirled from their gut and bubbled into their chest.

Dante: "Life is wonderful that way" he said in agreement with his wife. "We are so happy you both could join us today."

Barb: "Oh thank you for having us. I also wanted to thank the boy that saved my daughters life." Barb then turned to Lars and said "Thank you."

Lars: "Oh-oh uh...yeah of course. It was no big deal, I mean...she's saved my butt more times than I can count." Lars said bashfully. *Literally* he added just above a whisper as he took a drink. Sadie nudged him playfully as she knew he intended for her to hear him. They smiled.

Barb: "Well I suppose we might as well toast!" she said. Martha and Dante agreed and also raised their glasses. "To the happy couple!"

Sadie: "MOM!" she yelled embarrassingly. Lars choked on his drink then and began to stutter

Lars: "We-we're not" he began

Sadie: "We're...not?" she said cutting him off. Her whole body froze and all the feelings that floated inside her dropped like an anchor into her stomach.  
Everyone at the table stood rigid and still with concern.

Lars: "Wh-no I mean...I just...we are...uh we...are..." he tried to form the words but unfortunately a familiar feeling of anxiety and fear began to take over. He then touched the crystal on his necklace and immediately turned pink!

Sadie then snapped out of her feelings of possible betrayal when she noticed these feelings on his face. It was a kind of uncertainty. Same as her.

Sadie: "Lars?" she calmly asked. But before she could gently press further her mother seemed to get offended.

Barb: "What do you mean your not? 

Lars: "Huh, no-nothing...I...I...I"

Sadie: "What no mom he's no-"

Barb: "What kind of game are you trying to play with my daughter huh?!" she began to accuse.

Sadie: "MO-"

Martha: "Don't you dare yell at my Laramie!" she interjected.

Dante: "Now now calm down everyone!"

She soon turned to Lars and began calling out to him pleadingly. He soon shook himself from his useless state and looked at her: "Lars I need your help. Please" she asked gently.

Lars then stood up surprising everyone (even himself): "I...I..." he then turned towards Sadie. She stared at him. His palm was sweaty, yet his grip tightened, and despite the fact he was trying to hold back tears he had a determined look in his eyes.

Lars: "I...I don't really know."

Sadie: "...huh..?"

Lars: "I don't know where we are now...I...I don't know what comes next. I mean...how can I?!"

Sadie: "Oh..." she was all she could say. A light flicked on in her head. 

Sadie: "Me...me either." She said back to him. Everyone then turned to her.

Sadie: "How...how can I, when...this is the first time. Is what you mean...right?"

Lars: "Y-yeah..." as he responded the pink hue on his skin magically vanished and he was back to before once again. At that moment the parents looked shamefully at each other and sat down.

Barb: "I...I'm sorry Sadie...and I am sorry to you too Lars" she said.

Sadie: "Oh mom..."

Lars: "Its uh...its ok...Mrs"

Barb: "Heh Barb is fine." Lars then nodded sheepishly and it was then Sadie's turn to blush at that shtick.  
Barb: "And I'm especially sorry to both of you" she said turning to Lars' parents. "Coming in unannounced and causing a scene...only hours after your son comes back home to you after he...was taken away..." Sadie noticed a hitch in her mother's voice...and noticed a tear.  
Barb: "I'm so sorry...that was no way for me to act..."

Martha: "It's alright" she said taking Barb's hand. Dante joined as well.

Dante: "We know what it's like to putting everything of yourself for them." The three smiled and exchanged apologies once more.

Dante: "We're sorry to both of you as well" he said turning to Lars and Sadie. 

Martha: "We weren't trying to interfere, we just..."

Lars: "Its, its ok Ma."

Sadie: "Yeah, we understand."  
Barb: "...heh...well of course you two do. Your...practically grown-ups now" she smiled. They all softly chuckled.

Lars then looked at Sadie: "I...I'm sorry I hurt you...again...I...I just honestly don't know how this works. Like if its supposed to take time, or it starts now....like..."

Sadie: "No its ok. I don't know really either. And...I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to decide."

Lars: "Its ok. Thanks"

Sadie: "Thank you too..."

The two smiled at each other and at this point held both of their hands together. Their parents sat back smiling and decided to just watch.

Sadie: "Do you...want to try?" she asked.

Lars: "D-dating?" he said flushing. Sadie blushed back and nodded.

Sadie: "Only if you want to. It's just...I...you're very important to me Lars. And, if we stop taking chances now, then we'll never go anywhere right?" He stood and thought about it for a bit before giving her his response.

Lars: "Yeah."

Sadie: "R-really?"

Lars: "Yeah. I mean...you're important to me too you know." Sadie then gave him the biggest grin she had today, it almost matched the one she had when they first confessed to one another.

Lars: "So...um..ok?"

Sadie: "Oh...O-okay!" The two then hugged and their parents clapped and cheered.

Barb: "That's my girl!"

Martha: "Oh you did so well Laramie~!!!"

Dante: "You both did."

After hugging each other, the two went and hugged their parents too. Whispering their thanks. Surprised faces, turned into light tears. Eventually both parties formed one big group hug. It felt warm. It felt like home.

Barb: "Ok. That's enough tears for now. We should be celebrating! How about you come over for dinner next time!"

Dante: "Of course."

Martha: "That sounds like a lovely idea!"

Lars and Sadie both chucked and kept their hands interlocked. Eventually the whole day passed as the families talked on. Barb called Jamie saying she was out for today and leaving him in charge. He saluted over the phone with a yes Ma'am. Orange juice was replaced with afternoon coffee and tea. Breakfast became lunch, and later some desserts with snacks. The two families came together as one, and shared stories and conversations for the entire day.

Finally the sun over Beach City began to set once more. As it was getting late, Barb and Sadie made their way out of the front door with tins of extra cookies and baked goods.

Barb: "You sure its alright if we take all these?"

Dante: "Of course, they were leftovers from the party. We have more."

Martha: "Not for long I'm sure" she said patting his belly. After a laugh they exchanged goodbyes.

Barb: "You take care now" she turned to Lars confidently. He nodded as Martha and Dante told Sadie that she was welcome anytime. She then turned to him.

Sadie: "Well, I'll uh..see you tomorrow?"

Lars: "Yeah. Yeah I'll definitely see you" he smiled. She smiled back before turning with her mother as they began to walk back down the street. As they were about a few feet from the house, Sadie heard Lars calling her. She turned to see him running towards her. Meeting him half way she took his hand with her free one.

Sadie: "What is it?"

Lars: "I uh...you know..." Lars rubbed his finger once again on her hand. Out of reflex she rubbed his back with her thumb. They looked cautiously at one another. Sadie then, tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Lars took a quick breathe and met her.

In the middle of the neighborhood, where anyone could see. Where they're parents were watching. With the sun setting. With their hearts beating.They stayed that way. Once they parted, they looked at each other, cradling their faces close.

Lars: "Bye Sadie."

Sadie: "Bye Lars."

Last smile for today before they each turned a back towards their separate homes with their parents. Normally, the future would be something to be afraid or uncertain about. But honestly, now the two felt different. They both felt the same way. They both couldn't wait so see where it would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END I HOPE YOU LIKED IT~!!! I mostly just wanted to write a story that involved Lars and Sadie's parents. How Lars and his parents would pick up after he finally returned home, how Sadie's mother would feel about her dating, and how the two families would get along. A bit of a rough start, but I think they'll be fine from now on ;)
> 
> (Also the idea with Lars' powers is that he can switch between human and pink by touching the geode he kept from the Episode Island Adventure! He can turn back when his sentimental emotions of love move his heart~!!!)
> 
> My goal now that I have this set up, is to FINALLY WRITE THEIR FIRST DATE!!! I AM DETERMINED TO DO IT NOW!
> 
> I hope you look forward to it! I also hope that if you are reading this during the recent haitus waiting for the show to return and are just as starved for Larsadie as I am, that this story did help fill the void in your heart <3
> 
> There are so many amazing Larsadie content creators around the internet making fanart and fics I wanted to join in as well! If there's no content, MAKE IT~!!! Support your favorite content creators and join in the fun as well! 
> 
> Until next time, I hope you take care :)


	14. The (Double) Date - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date's are always very nerve wracking. There's so much to think about. However, what happens if there are some unexpected date crashers involved? If 3 is a crowd, what does that make 4 (or 6)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Sadie have there first date! However, will it go as planned? 
> 
> If we ever get a date episode with these two, this is honestly how I envision it going down using the current canon (which is up to Legs From Here to Homeworld season 5 at this point; before the Diamond Days special event episodes premiere) and my personal head canons (check previous Lars and Sadie episode fics/ideas to get a better understanding~!!!) 
> 
> In any case I worked really hard on this one, so thank you for taking the time to find and read my stuff, I hope you enjoy.

It had been awhile since they’ve hung out together. Just the two of them. But with all the craziness and magical adventures integrated into their busy lives, they just never had the time. Steven was hoping that today would be the day. No training, no school, no magical hijinxs. Just a nice, normal, peaceful day.

Peridot: “Well how was I supposed to know that you can’t fit that in a blender?”

Amethyst: “Dude trust me I’ve tried before. And I got the same results.”

Peridot: “Typical Earth technology. With some exceptions, it's all limited in application.”

Amethyst: “What about your tablet?”

Peridot: “I said with some exceptions didn’t I?”

Steven glanced over at Connie who was amazed beyond belief. Like Lion when he sees a Lion Licker or a box, she was in complete fascination being inside the Temple as she gripped the strap of her scabbard that held her sword. Well not like she never was inside it, but it had only been Steven’s house and room. Finally, they made it to their destination.

Amethyst: “Feast your eyes nerds. Ez mah place.” As usual, junk was spread across the magical cave in mountainous piles. Human stuff, magical stuff, old stuff new stuff; collections of who knows what. All of it scattered in an interesting way around puddles and waterfalls flowing from other parts of the temple. 

 

Connie: “Wow Amethyst” was all she could say. 

Peridot: “Huh, well I’m glad to find another gem who appreciates Meep Morps.” 

Amethyst: “Yyyyeah you could say that. Anyways, we better find what we need and head back into the kitchen before Pearl does. I’m pretty sure there’s like an extra mop, or broom...or vacuum thingy somewhere around here.”

Peridot: “Relax. We left Lapis on lookout. If Pearl sets foot near the premises, she’ll create a clever diversion for us.”

Amethyst: “Yup. Now find something that will clean up a mess” she said ironically pointing towards her room.

Thus the four of them began to look but had no luck. Amethyst shapeshifted into a mole and began scurrying about through the piles of junk. Peridot used her metal powers to move items around. Meanwhile Steven and Connie were just carrying items by hand.

 

Steven: “Sorry about all of this. I know we were going to watch the latest season of Under the Knife.” 

Connie: “Oh its ok.” She said dusting off her overalls. “I don’t really mi-” Connie stopped mid-sentence to see Steven walking towards one of the water falls. “Steven?”

Amethyst: “Yo Stevo did you find any cleaning junk?”

Steven then picked up whatever caught his eye and showed it to them.

Connie: “WOAH! What are THOSE?!” She exclaimed her eyes shining with amazement.

Amethyst: “Wait is that...”

Steven: ‘It’s the Heaven and Earth Beetle. They were part of missions we did a long time ago. But, what are they doing down here?”

Amethyst: “Gah you gotta be kidding me! They must’ve drifted from the Burning Room to here!”

Connie: “Really? In this little terrarium?”

Steven: “Every room in the temple is connected. And the temple did take a bit of a damage not too long ago. Maybe it got shaken up and they ended up here. Poor little guys.” Steven peered into the tiny terrarium. The beetles seemed ok; the two of them were just sitting inside, moving their little antenna thingies. 

Peridot: “You guys I think I found something!”

Amethyst: “Aw yes! Ok Steven, you and Connie find a safe place to stash those beetles. We’ll explain to Garnet later. Right now we gotta clean that kitchen before Pearl gets back or she’ll FREAK OUT!”

With that Amethyst went to go help Peridot with whatever it was she found, while Steven and Connie headed back out.  
Connie: “Wow, I didn’t know there even were gems that were that small.”

Steven: “Heh yeah. And these guys are pretty docile too compared to the other corrupted gems we’ve fought. We found the Heaven Beetle along with a Giant Bird on the top of this big mountain. The beetle was inside an itty bitty house, with a whole bunch of itty bitty things inside.”

Connie: “Really? Like a tiny bed?”

Steven: “Yeah. Also some bongos, a video game console, and I think there was more stuff but I’m not too sure because we got attacked by a giant bird after that.”

Connie: “Wait, you mean like for a gem?”

Steven: “Well yeah it was a corrupted bird gem, but then Amethyst and Pearl -” 

Connie: “No no, I meant, bongos and video game consoles for gems?”

Steven: “Well no. They actually looked like Earth stuff.” 

Connie: “But...where did it get all that stuff, and how?”

Steven shrugged he never thought about it before honestly. But before he could answer, he tripped forward landing flat on his face. As Connie rushed over asking if he was ok, they saw that the lid of the terrarium fall off.

Connie: “Oh no Steven the beetles!”

Steven: “Uh don’t worry, I don’t think they can get far. They have little feet after all.”

Suddenly the two tiny beetles revealed wings underneath their backs and began to rapidly fly towards the Temple door.

Steven: “I didn’t know they could do that!”

Connie: “Quick we have to catch them!” she cried out as she took out her sword.

The two joined hands and immediately fused into Stevonnie who wore Steven’s signature star shirt under Connie’s overalls. With their sword in hand, they sprinted into action. They lept out of the door to find the beetles flying upward to Steven’s room. Avoiding the mess in the kitchen, they bounded up the stairs and began closing in.

Stevonnie: “AHA! GOTCHA!” they proclaimed. Suddenly, the beetles turned towards each other. Their gems began to glow and they locked horns. Then, there was a bright light. 

Stevonnie: “Ugh...what...everything is so...blurry and...and...HUGE?!” As their vision cleared Stevonnie realized that everything in the house got bigger. Immensely bigger. “How did everything get big? Or...or maybe...we just got really small?” they said putting away their toothpick sized sword before glancing over to the Steven’s bedroom window “Hey wait!” they cried out to the beetles that flew out. 

With quick thinking they grabbed a little accessory scarf off of one of Steven’s toys and used it to sail out. Outside they could see Lapis barricading the house with water to prevent Pearl from getting in.

Pearl: “I need to borrow one of Steven’s phone chargers” she said holding her damaged one “What do you mean the house is off limits for today?”

Lapis: “Means what I said it means.” she said uncaring. “And it’s not for today. It’s just for, a while.”

Pearl: “And how long is a while?” she pressed sounding annoyed

Lapis: “I dunno” she replied nonchalantly before placing her hand over her mouth and emitting a fart noise 

Leaving Pearl’s frustrated cries in the distance, Stevonnie began sailing down the boardwalk. They zipped past many of their townie friends in their pursuit. However, they soon began to lose the beetles as well as their altitude. Ahead they spotted Ronaldo talking outside Peedee’s tater tot truck.

Ronaldo: “So you see, with this I’ll be able to locate any weird presence that sneaks by” he exclaimed, displaying a repainted battery powered fan from the Funland arcade. Peedee only nodded as he began to load his truck with a fresh load of potatoes for the day. 

Seizing their chance, Stevonnie trajected themselves towards Ronaldo and plucked his bizarre contraption from his hand. 

 

Stevonnie: “Sorry Ronaldo this is an emergency!”

Ronaldo: “*GASP* THE PARANORMAL HAVE STRICKEN! CURSE YOU FIENDS! YOU’LL NEVER STOP ME FROM DISCOVERING YOUR SECRETS! I WILL FIND THE TRUTH ONE DAY!”

Now leaving Ronaldo’s cries behind, they held the fan in one hand and pointed it at the sail held in their other hand. Using the winds it created, they flew up over the town and chased after the beetles. Flying across the houses of the neighborhood, they saw the beetles fly into an open door behind the driver’s seat of a blue car. They touched down in the middle of the back seats, and struck a pose.

Stevonnie: “Stuck the landing” they declared proudly. “Now, where did they go?” 

They scanned the inside of the car. The pocket of the back seat appeared to have a portable vacuum, and small umbrella. On the seats there also appeared to be a small picnic basket and a water cooler. The interior of the car itself seems to have been recently cleaned, as the rugs and seats appeared to be vacuumed. 

The outside of the car was also sparkling from what appeared to be a recent wash. There was also a fresh scent lingering in the car. If this was Da- er Mr. Universe’s work, he and the car wash did an amazing job Stevonnie thought to themselves.

Without warning the car door behind them suddenly closed, and voices could be heard from outside. They climbed up the seatbelt to get a better look out the car window. 

Dante: “Alright the air pump is next to the spare tire in the trunk. That should do it.”

Martha: “I got off the phone with Barbara, they should be here any minute. You ready Laramie?” she called.

Lars: “Uh I think so? Maybe?” Lars suddenly appeared in a casual light lavender button down (with the sleeves rolled back) and light gray slacks that were above some dark brown loafers. In his ears were some familiar heart-shaped plugs. After going through the curls of his orange hair and brushing himself down he asked “Uh so, does it look ok?”

Martha: “Oh sweetie,” she said with a hand under his chin “You look so handsome.”

Dante: “You look like a fine young man”

Lars: “Jeez guys, a simple yes woulda been fine” he said with mild sarcasm. “Uh but thanks, really” grinned at them bashfully. 

His gaze then fell passed his parents and he froze. Behind them Barb and Sadie appeared carrying a tote bag filled with paper plates, plastic cups, napkins, and eating utensils. Sadie was wearing a light tan, long-sleeved blouse with a black top underneath and a pair of slate gray jeans. On her feet were her heeled boots she usually wore on stage. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was holding a white purse. He was mesmerized.

Barb: “Hey there we made it!”

Dante: “Welcome!”

Martha: “Oh you look so lovely dear~!!!”

Sadie: “Thank you” she said shyly.

Barb: “You cleaned up pretty well there!” she motioned to Lars who was suddenly broken out of his daze as a blush appeared on his tan skin. He couldn’t form words so he nodded. Sadie also had a blush of her own on her light cream skin. With a shy smile, she gave him a wave. He waved back.

After a couple of photos and making sure the two had everything, Lars and Sadie got in the car. They waved their goodbyes to their parents before hitting the road in Lars’ car. The car ride was silent for a few minutes, before Lars glanced over from the wheel at Sadie.

Lars: “Hi.”

Sadie: “Hi” she said with a giggle. “You should probably keep your eyes on the road you know.”

Lars: “Psh, have you forgotten whose piloting?” he said with a cocky grin as he took out his crystal pendent from beneath his shirt. His skin then instantly flashed into a magical pink.

Sadie: “Well excuse me captain. But unlike space we have some things here on Earth called roads” she said matching his grin. 

Lars: “Not to worry Ms Killer, I can assure you that your distractions won’t prevent me from driving” he chuckled as he slowly braked at a red light. He looked over at her then to see if she was impressed, but saw her head was down.

Sadie: “Heh yeah its...its too much isn’t it?” she said with her hands gripping her purse. Lars then looked mortified like he made a mistake.

Lars: “N-no! I just, I didn’t mean it like that! You look nice. Uh I mean you always look er-nice but uh now you look like um...” he tried reaching in his head for something as he pushed down his nerves and embarrassment. “Amazing” he finally settled, his face flushed“You look...amazing tonight...”

Sadie then lifted her head at him in wonder. She smiled and let out a small laugh. 

Sadie: “You look amazing too” she said blushing. Lars’ heart skipped a beat and he flashed back to normal as they both smiled at each other before she said “Now why don’t you pay attention to the road” she pointed at the green light.

Lars: “Heh alright, alright. You just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Sadie: “Oh I will,” she said sending him a sly suggestive smile as her eyes scanned him up and down. She couldn’t hold it though and they both bursted into laughter.

Lars: “Ok you get points for that one! But you better watch out; I’ve got some lines you're gonna love.”

Sadie: “I’m sure” she said as her laughter died down. She continued to smile and stare at him from the corners of her eyes. 

From the backseat, the 2 inch Stevonnie appeared from behind the picnic basket.

Stevonnie: “Mmm...nice clothes, important outing, flirting behavior...*dramatic gasp* Steven, I think they’re one a date!” they said with their eyes twinkling. “Ohmygosh I think your right! I can’t belie-wait no. No this is bad. We, shouldn’t be here.” 

But before looking for a way out they heard a soft scuttering sound. And then another.

Stevonnie: “The beetles.” They looked over at Lars and Sadie making light conversation in the front before letting out a sigh. “We can’t let their night be ruined. Ok, so we’ll find the beetles and get out without either of them noticing. Right! Covert Beetle Capture is a go!” they declared with their sword raised before springing to the floor of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so big its gonna have to be split into parts (hopefully for an easier read)!
> 
> WILL STEVONNIE SUCCEED IN THEIR MISSION? WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON LARS AND SADIE'S DATE? DID PEARL EVER GET IN THE HOUSE (I mean hopefully by now she did)?
> 
> STAY TUNED~!!! ;)


	15. The (Double) Date - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get too close for comfort as Stevonnie tries to capture the Heaven and Earth Beetle within Lars' car. Trying not to be noticed while Lars and Sadie are on their date and succeeding at there mission is proving to be more challenging than they thought. Will their cover be blown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Part 1 Stevonnie is still small and has to try and capture the Heaven and Earth Beetle while not interrupting Lars and Sadie's date (by the way its a personal theory that the Heaven and Earth beetle have shrinking powers which is why they seem to have tiny human objects in their rooms!). 
> 
> This date is very important to Lars and Sadie though, so they really don't want to ruin it. Let's see what happens.

As the evening settled in, the car rolled up in front of an event. A big banner above read “Scary Movie Night!” in blood red letters. By moved up near ticket collectors standing on the road. Sadie took out two tickets she purchased from her purse and handed them over. Once they were given the clear the car rolled into a big field along with other cars. Friends, families with kids, and even others on dates were all there for this drive in movie. 

As soon as they found a spot up on a hill, they parked and began setting up. While Sadie took out some paper cups, Lars grabbed soda cans out of the cooler and a bunch of different snacks from the picnic baskets. Salty oyster crackers, chocolate candies, popcorn, chips, and caramels were all poured together in their plastic cups. Then the lights outside grew dim and there was a flicker on the giant projection screen at the other end of the field.

Sadie: “Ready?” she grinned knowingly at him.

Lars: “You bet,” he whispered cocking an eyebrow.

They each closed their eyes, and the movie began to play.

Sadie: “CREEPTASIM II!” she quickly yelled before Lars had a chance to speak, and upon opening their eyes they saw the title appear on the screen.

Sadie: “Yyyyes!”

Lars: “Aw what?! No fair!” He then looked over to see Sadie jiggling her plastic cup of mixed snacks. With a sigh he began to pour the contents out of his cup into hers. 

Sadie: “Thank you.” 

Lars: “Don’t get too comfy with that cup, I’m going double or nothing next round.”

Sadie: “What a surprise.” After exchanging a few smirks, they shifted their focus onto the movie playing on screen. 

Meanwhile, Stevonnie began to make their move beneath the seats. With a bit of dim light from the projection pouring through the car window, they began their search. Sword at hand, they readied themselves to find, poof, and bubble the beetles. 

Stevonnie: “Mmm...now where are they?” 

As they continued to step on the fuzzy carpet of the car, something dash past them. Swiftly summoning Steven’s shield, they looked in the direction to find the beetles in between the driver and passenger seat. 

Stevonnie: “There!” 

Realizing they’ve been spotted, the beetles began to crawl up towards the top of cupholders in between the two front seats. Sprinting into action Stevonnie began their chase once more as they climbed after.

Above as the movie was playing, Lars’ hand nervously began to twitch. He asked if Sadie was comfortable: if her seat needed adjusting, if she needed the AC, or heat, or even if she wanted the windows open. She shook her head and said she was fine. After a few minutes Lars thought it was getting stuffy, so he opened the two backseat windows to let some fresh air in. But that didn’t seem to help. The air still felt thick, and sweat began to form on the side of his head. 

His eyes darted from the screen to Sadie. Her eyes were glued to the screen. He fixed his eyes back as well, then he began to make his move. Finger by finger, he slowly began to inch towards the armrest where Sadie’s hand was. He continued to stare at the screen and tried to remain casual, even though negative thoughts and anxieties began to drift into his mind. Shaking them away and remembering his courage. Taking a small gulp he bit his lower lip and moved closer.

 

Sadie didn’t notice, as she was too preoccupied trying to think about how she should reach for Lars’ hand. Which was ridiculous as they’ve held hands plenty of times at this point, both privately and in public. They were dating now after all. That word still made her heart skip a beat. Despite holding hands, hugging, and ki- and stuff, everytime still felt like the first time. After munching on a few more snacks to force away the butterflies in her stomach, she swallowed and began to let her fingers idly dance towards Lars’ direction.

With both of them still staring ahead at the movie, they unknowingly had their hands hovering close above the cupholders in between the seats. However the beetles reached the top of the cupholders, and dashed in the middle of their reach. The Heaven beetle brushed Lars’ hand and the Earth Sadies, causing the two to shudder in surprise. Thinking that was the other’s hand they both tried to make a grab. Only for Stevonnie to accidently slam down their sword in an attempt to poof the beetles, but missing everyone entirely. The sword banged softly on the cupholder. Lars and Sadie both yelped and jolted back in surprise. 

Sadie: “Oh sorry! Sorry!” she said in a panic as her cheeks blushed.

Lars: “Ah no! It was my fault!” he replied, his face matching hers. “M-my bad” he turned away.

Sadie: “Uh no, no I, I’m just nervous I guess...” she said as she rubbed her thumb against her other digits. 

Lars: “Oh...yeah, me too” he said as he turned to face her. She looked up at him with surprise. He met her eyes, and slowly they laced their two hands together, finger by finger. They then smiled sweetly at each other and chuckled softly, before returning their attention back to the movie with their hands still locked together. 

Stevonnie: “Whew, that was too close” they whispered from behind the brake pedal. They caught sight of the beetles once again. The pair seemed to have split up, with the Heaven beetle remaining on Lars’ side of the car and the Earth on Sadie’s. “Ok we’ll just have to bubble them one at a time. But we also gotta make sure they don’t get close to Lars and Sadie again” 

Keeping their voices and movements quiet, Stevonnie went after the beetles on the floor of the car all while trying to keep them (and themselves) from being discovered by the date above them.

As the next movie was about to start Lars and Sadie refilled their cups and once again closed their eyes. With eerie sounds coming from outside, the second movie began to play.

Sadie: “Uh uh, OH ITS -”

Lars: “ORGAN PICKLER PART 7!” he shouted before Sadie had the chance to finish. 

Sure enough when the two opened their eyes, the very title Lars guessed was on screen. Sadie was completely floored. She knew that series better than anyone. Turning to Lars he had the smuggest grin she’s ever seen on his face as he held is cup of candy and snacks in front of her face. As she began filling his cup he waggled his finger

Lars: “Uh uh, double or nothing remember?”

Pretending to sigh in annoyance she poured more contents into his cup.

Sadie: “Hey!” she said as he tilted the bottom of her cup towards his. They let out a laugh as small bits of candy and snacks fell off the edges of the rim of the plastic cups.

Down below Stevonnie was continuing their search when they noticed small shadows looming over them. 

Stevonnie: “AH GIANT SNACKS!” they lifted their shield to protect themselves from the delicious debri. Once it stopped, they picked up some snacks to go and began munching on them with determination as the moved forward.

Again they heard tiny creeping noises. They saw each beetle began to appear. Each one dashed past them picking up fallen caramel corn, candies, and salty snacks every time they went by. Stevonnie tried to keep up, but everytime they went for another snack stealing beetle, the other ran past them. Between all that they had to occasionally dodge Lars or Sadies feet that would come past whenever the other changed their seating position. The cycle repeated over and over again, making it difficult for Stevonnie to keep their focus. They then felt that they were falling apart.

Stevonnie: “Uh uh...AARG THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!” they said keeping their voice just above a whisper. They let let out a frustrated sigh and began to wipe the sweat off their forehead. Glancing at their reflection in their sword, they smiled. “Sorry. No it’s fine, everything’s fine. We can do this. Right. We’ll get through it we always do. We just gotta think.”

Glancing over they saw the beetles munching on the snacks. It wasn’t too often they’d seen Gems that actually like to eat (except Amethyst). They munched and crunched away making tiny noises. It would be kinda cute, if they weren’t in this situation.

Stevonnie: “Mmm...” they pondered glancing at some leftover fallen snacks before returning their gaze to their sword again. “I think, we just might have the same idea.”

Back in their seats, Lars and Sadie continued watching the movie together in compatible silence. Their hands locked while they ate snacks and sipped soda with their free hands. On screen the Organ Pickler was busy stalking their next victims, grinning menacingly from the shadows.

Lars: “Well glad to know that’s never changed” he said as he munched on some snacks “Scheven moweis waiter,” he swallowed and finished his soda before continuing “and this guy is still making creeping in the shadows his M.O.” He then placed the pop-up top of the soda can upright in his cup-holder and gave it a flick.

Sadie: “Well yeah,” she said with a giggle while also giving the pop-up top of the can a flick. “It’s like his signature thing I guess.”

Lars: “Pff, he doesn’t have to do it all the time.” *flick*

Sadie: “He doesn’t do it all the time.” *flick*

 

Lars: “Seriously? He does it every movie!” *flick*

 

Sadie: “Yeah but only once every movie.” *flick*

 

Lars: “I get that it’s his thing, other than pickling people’s organs. But, really? C’mon man. We get it, your a creepy dude. Just get to it already!” *flick*

 

Sadie: “It’s not like it’s the same every time!” she protested *flick* 

Lars: “Oh boy, you gonna tell me how the lighting, timing, and camera angles are different in every movie again?” he smirked challengingly at her. *light flick*

Sadie: “Hey I’m not the one who spent almost two hours yesterday explaining the difference between a quiche, souffle, and fritta.” *light flick* “For the record, it is different from movie to movie” she smirked back. 

Lars: “Really now?” *lighter flick* “By the way they are different.” Sadie giggled.

Sadie: “Well for one, he does it at different moments. In Part 2 he did it in the middle of the movie when he discovered a new hideout. Part 3 he did it as he finished pickling at the end. Part 4 he did it in the middle after he got away and everyone thought he was defeated.” she continued to list off as they both continued to lightly flick the cap of the soda as it got looser and looser.

Lars: “So basically each one has a different meaning?” *hard flick* 

Sadie: “Exactly!” *flick* *pink!* she said looking at him triumphantly as the cap broke off of the bottle. Lars filled her cup slightly and chuckled.

Below Stevonnie was approaching the bugs carefully.

Stevonnie: “Hey there, look what I got” they temptingly holding out their sword that had snacks skewered in it. 

This caught the beetles attention and they began to shift closer. Closer. Closer. But before Stevonnie could swing, the pop-cap from above fell in between them, startling them all. When Stevonnie recovered they saw the Earth beetle holding the soda cap, and the Heaven beetle holding the snack kabob, before the two began to rush to the back seats.

Stevonnie: “Hey! Come back!” they said rushing after them.   
Lars: “Should’ve expected nothing less from you” he said, to Sadie. “Habit of yours.” he softly said to himself yet his tone was mixed with both familiarity and something else.

Sadie: “What do you mean?” she questioned. Lars turned surprisingly to her (as if he didn’t expect her to hear him) to see that her brows were together and she was looking at him seriously.

Lars: “Uh nothing I...just meant reading too much into people’s actions. But, but its not like I’m dissing you for it or anything, just...uh...you always did that. Whenever I did anything, I felt that you were reading into me. Everything I did, you were, I guess watching.”

Sadie: “Oh..uh sorry” she blushed before grimacing in shame. “Sorry. I...I know I was...unbearable before.” They both placed their cups down.

Lars: “No, I mean. Well a little yes. It became, a little too much at times but...”

Sadie: “...but?” she parroted back as he was closing his eyes and leaning back into his seat.

Lars: “But, sometimes...it felt nice. To know that there was someone, who was watching out for you. I really did feel like you always had my back” he finally said looking at her with a smile, before it turned to regret and he slouched “I just wished I could’ve done the same.”

Sadie looked at him with big eyes before scooping up both of his hands with her own. He locked eyes with her.

Sadie: “You did.”

Lars: “Yeah but, not always.”

Sadie: “No but you did when it counted.”

Lars: “Oh come on Sadie...we both know I was the one who was really unbearable before. Just...just the worst.” his voice cracked.

Sadie: “That’s not true.”

Lars: “Yes it is” he said frustratingly “I, I know we’ve forgiven each other and moved on but that doesn’t mean you can just over look what happened before! I...I hate it...”

Sadie: “I’m not over looking anything” she said firmly in a gentle voice. “I’ve just accepted it is all. I’ve accepted everything that’s happened, and everything about you. Both the good and bad. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here with you now right?” she smiled sweetly as she rubbed her fingers over his as he blushed. “You can’t keep being so hard on yourself all the time.” 

Lars: “Yeah. Your right” he sighed smiling back, before rubbing his fingers back “You, you don’t have to either ya know. I’ve also, accepted you too” he said. Sadie blushed looking bashfully away and their fingers stilled. “Every part of you~” his whispered in a low voice. 

She then whirled her head back at him to see him grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. She then broke out into a laugh.

Sadie: “That was your big lining you were saving up? THAT?!” she managed to choke out as tears from her laughing formed in her eyes.

Lars: “Oh come on you loved it!” he laughed back.

Once their laughter died down, both of them shifted their attention to the other’s lips before locking eyes once again. They gently began leaning forward.

In the back of the car Stevonnie hover jumped and climbed up the seats.

“Give that back, I’m not losing another sword!” they pointed at the beetles, who then began to scurry away. 

Stevonnie looked up at the open car windows and realized that the beetles were heading towards them. Panicking they did the first thing that came to mind. Covering their mouth on their hand, they loudly made a fart noise.

Lars and Sadie were startled out of the moment before hearing two obnoxious voices “Bro seriously?” Stevonnie said disguising their voice “My bad doode!” 

With disgust the two broke away as Lars began to close the car windows.

Lars: “Well that was gross” he said trying to keep an annoyed tone out of his voice

Sadie: “Ugh tell me about it. It’s almost as bad as that one customer we had to help.”

Lars: “Ha yeah I remember that! Not, as gross as that crazy old man though! You chased him out of the Big Donut with a chair!”

Sadie: “Ewww that guy was so gross. What was his deal? Coming in pretending he knew us and then trying to take off his clothes!” she laughed

Lars: “Now that, would have been terrifying” he chuckled taking hold of Sadie’s hand again.

Sadie: “Heh too terrifying” she said holding his hand back as they both turned their attention back to the end of the movie.

Stevonnie watched as the beetles found the closed windows and began to move back.

Stevonnie: “Yes! Now’s our chance to-” they were stopped by some horrifying cries of distress. On screen a victim laid helpless in the clutches of the Organ Pickler. Stevonnie then had to cover their eyes from the horror they could hear playing out on screen. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m hear” they said to themselves as the screen was covered in gore.

Lars and Sadie whooped and cheered as the movie reached its end.

Lars: “Alright, I’ll admit it” said satisfyingly. “That was pretty good.”

Sadie: “See I told you, you’d like it” she beamed at him. He returned it and they then began to set up for the last movie of the night. 

They went to grab extra napkins and snacks from the back. Stevonnie opened their eyes and sighed with relief to find that the movie was done, before dodging out of the way. They climbed up one of the seat belts. 

Stevonnie: “Whew another close one. Yeah, we better hurry. Right, let’s use this view to our advantage.” They then scanned all over the car. Before catching a glint of their sword. “Bingo Bongo.” Lars then looked up with concern.

Sadie: “What?” 

Lars: “Huh? Oh nothing. Thought I heard something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof blocked twice! That's not cool Stevonnie.
> 
> To be continued in Part 3 which will hopefully be the last! It's been a blast writing two of my favorite couples in this story, their dynamics are great~!!! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I've been writing it!
> 
> If you have any comments or constructive criticism, or just want to throw in your ideas let me know, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	16. The (Double) Date - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beetles are still on the loose, and Lars & Sadie's date is coming to a close! But without their sword, can Stevonnie capture these elusive gem bugs and save this date?! FIND OUT IN THIS FINAL PART!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part to this story, I hope you enjoy!

Peeking out from the seat cushions, the Heaven and Earth beetle began to crawl to the top of the back seats. Moving around the picnic basket, cooler, and tote bags Lars and Sadie left, they moved to the head rests of the seats. Trying not to make too much noise with their movements, Stevonnie sneaked onto rear deck of the car. 

Once they saw an opening, Stevonnie hurled their shield at the Heaven beetle that was clutching their sword. The attack was a direct hit causing the Heaven beetle to drop the sword. The shield then boomeranged back and hit the Earth beetle as well, causing it to drop the stolen flicked soda pop cap top.

Stevonnie: “Yes!” Stevonnie cheered catching their shield. 

Retrieving their sword they saw the beetles fall down onto the seats. Landing on their backs, they wiggled their tiny legs in vain in an attempt to get back up again. 

Stevonnie: “Now’s our chance!” they said jumping off the head rests.

However as they descended their foot knocked on to the handle of the picnic basket. With their foot caught, the basket knocked into the tote bag and everything falls down with them. Snacks, drinks, and plastic utensils crashed down onto the floor of the car.

Lars: “What the heck?!” he cried as he and Sadie looked back to find the carnage.

Sadie: “Maybe we left everything too close to the edge of the seats?” she remarked as they both got out from the car and made their way around to the passenger seats.

Lars: “I don’t think so. GAH my parents are gonna kill me!”

Sadie: “Don’t worry I don’t think any of the drinks spilled. We can clean this up” she suggested as she started to pick up soda cans and snack bags. Lars let out a frustrated sigh along with an apologetic look.

Lars: “I think there's a small car vacuum in the seat pockets,” he said he picked up paper plates and napkins. 

Taking a seat in the back, they both began to clean as last movie “Archduke of Space” began to play. Meanwhile, Stevonnie crawled onto the open car door window behind Sadie. They held their balance between the opening, trying to stay out of sight and to relocate the beetles. When Lars found his vacuum Stevonnie got nervous hoping that the beetles wouldn’t get sucked in. But thankfully it got clogged by soda cap top the Earth beetle lost. 

Sadie reassured Lars and helped him sweep away the crumbs of fallen snacks as he mumbled about his dumb luck under his breath. Checking the picnic basket the two sighed with relief as they found the ube roll they had made together the other day was thankfully ok. Finally, once Lars and Sadie managed to clean up the mess and rest their backs onto the chairs to find that the movie had reached its climatic scene.

Lars: “Oh hey it’s this part” he said eagerly as both of their eyes fixed to the screen. 

“ARCHDUKE NOOOOO!!!!” his lover cried as he sacrificed himself into a blackhole. The blackhole imploded, saving all of the Archduke’s friends, family, and even enemies. 

Lars: “Man that scene’s still pretty epic huh? Too bad it’s followed by like 10 minutes of waterwor-” Lars was immediately cut-off when he looked over to find tears rolling down Sadie’s face. “Hey are you ok?!”

Sadie: “...Huh?” she placed her hands on her cheek and was surprised as well to find tears there. “Oh yeah no I’m fine...” she tried to brush off as she wiped away her own tears. Lars wasn’t convinced however, and he kept staring at her with concern. “Just, not into that scene as much anymore, I guess.”

Lars: “...Well, it’s no big deal right? I mean come on everyone knows how it end. The Archduke comes back and reunites wi-”

Sadie: “That’s not the point” she said firmly she said wincing as the Archduke’s lover was wailing on screen, totally consumed by their sadness. “Thinking he was gone forever...that’s not...”

Stevonnie gasped quietly in their hiding place, and remained still in the shadows. Lars’ eyes widened as he understood what Sadie meant. He touched his pendant that was beneath his shirt, and swallowed.

Lars: “...Yeah...yeah it...it sucks...” they both sat in silence for a while after that before speaking again.

Sadie: “I know it’s stupid but, sometimes...sometimes when we say goodbye, I worry it’s the last time...you know?”

Lars: “...Me too. I remember the first few days after we started dating I kept waking up hoping that everything wasn’t a dream ya know? That like, I’d open my eyes and I’d still be sitting in space or the Big Donut. Nothing changed. None of it actually happened...” he said roughly trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Sadie turned to him sadly, taking his hand and sweeping across it with her fingers in comfort. Lars smiled wearily and linked his fingers with her own. 

Lars: “I mean, that’s part of life right? So...so it’s ok with me ya know. If...if you want to go ahead without me.”

Sadie: “Wh-what?” she said freezing still. Stevonnie had also become a glacier behind her. “What...what do you mean without you?!” she started to say angrily not caring if other movie watchers could hear them from their cars. “What happened to not going anywhere? What happened to staying us?! WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!”

Lars: “I DON’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” he finally yelled. Sadie stopped and despite feeling like her whole body was being painfully engulfed in flames, she patiently waited as Lars took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t want to go anywhere. And I know you don’t either. I know that. We know that. But...we also know that someday...we might be forced to...you know?” 

Stevonnie’s eyes widened as they could only watch Lars looked at Sadie with so much pain in his eyes, which were red from holding back his tears. Sadie took his other hand and held them both tightly. Lars did the same. 

Lars: “O-one...one d-day...me...or you...will” he grimaced “we-we’ll part...” he choked out. Stevonnie held there stomach at this point, feeling the gemstone from beneath their clothes. All Sadie could do was respond with a nod and more tears rolled down both of their eyes. 

Sadie: “...I...I know that...I know that...but still...still...I...” 

Everyone remained still in the heavy atmosphere, like decaying plastic cups overflowing with gross old soda. Trying to hold it all in.

Sadie: “Still I...I want to stay with you,” she finally resolved as they both managed to finally make eye contact. “Even if it's only a year, a week, a day, or even less than 5 minutes. I want to be with you. No matter how long it is.” Stevonnie smiled, with eyes sparkling and heart glowing.

Lars: “I...I want to be with you too,” he said through his tears. 

Sadie took out some napkins. They both had quivering smiles and flushed faces as they tried to wipe away each other’s faces. Stevonnie wiped away their tears as well. Once they were done, Lars took a deep breath, before taking both of Sadie’s hand once more. Sadie felt her heart flitter in her chest as Lars looked at her with immense determination. 

Lars: “No matter what, can...” his palm began to shake as sweat dripped down his forehead. He felt that his heart was going to hyper-speed right out of his chest. “Can we stay together?”

Sadie felt that her heart rise from the depths of the planet, as if it was rising from a grave into the sun. 

Sadie: “Like...like for the future?” she said hopefully. Lars nodded. 

Lars: “For as long as we can. I want to stay together.”

Sadie: “Me too!” she said happily in tearful elation before jumping into a hug. Lars’ expression matched Sadie’s and he held her back just as tight. Stevonnie was smiling, feeling happiness and hope in their hearts. 

Sadie: “Better not try to get away from me again” she said to him “I’m stubborn ya know. I’m not letting you go until the end for real!”

Lars: “Heh good. Cuz I’m not going to let go either. Not ever. I’m a real jerk like that.” 

They laughed at the sentiment, as music from the movie in the background began to play. The Archduke reunited on screen reunited with his lover, and were also embraced. When Lars and Sadie broke from their own hug, they looked at each other happily. Lars took one of Sadie’s hands and placed it over his beating heart, and smiled. Sadie did the same. They then both swore to each other that they’ll always have the other’s back until the end. And that if one of them goes, the other will live on. Until then, they’ll be together.

Then, as if mirroring the character on the projection screen, Lars and Sadie moved in close before meeting each other in a passionate kiss. Instantaneously the Heaven beetle revealed itself beside Lars’ seat, and the Earth beside Sadie’s. The two emitted a luminous, warm glow from their gemstones as Lars and Sadie held their kiss. Stevonnie looked on with sparkling awe.

Stevonnie: “Woah...oh wait...the beetles! Maybe now we ca-” 

But they were interrupted as Lars and Sadie both fell back together into the seats, their bodies getting close and their kisses intensifying. Stevonnie’s face went red. Losing their balance they fell back with a shout, and unfused. Connie quickly grabbed the edge of the car door frame. Steven fell past her before she could reach out.

Connie: “STEVEN!!!”

Steven: “AAAAAHHHH!!!” he said as he fell towards the ground.

Sadie: “Did you hear that?”

Lars: “Yeah!”

Those were the last words Steven heard before forming a bubble and rolling like a marble down the hill. When he finally stopped, he wobbled out of his bubble completely dizzy.

Steven: “H-hold on Connie I’m - a foot?” 

Looking up a giant shadow loomed above him. It belonged to a boot of a moviegoer who did not know a tiny Steven was there. Steven had no time to react as the foot came down.

A few seconds went by. And then some more. It was dark.

Steven: “Am...am I -” 

Suddenly some light poured in and Steven realized he was several feet in the air on some sort of pink hand shaped platform. He turned to find that the hand belonged to someone.

Steven: “Lars!” he said ecstatically, as he saw his eyes and hair glowing. Lars then looked back at the moviegoer who was stunned. He became too embarrassed to move or say anything. 

Sadie: “Sorry we dropped something!” she said helping Lars recover from the awkward situation. 

The moviegoer didn’t mind, complementing Lars’ hair before brushing back their own pink hair and continued on their way. Lars let out a sigh and flashed back to normal as Sadie came next to him. She opened her hand to show Steven who she had.

Steven: “CONNIE!” he waved happily from Lars hand. She waved back at him. In Sadie’s other hand she held her snack cup. Something was sifting around in there. “And the beetles!”

The Heaven and Earth beetle both popped up. Steven let out a sigh of relief.

After calling Pearl (who apparently finally managed to get into the house to charge her phone) on Sadie’s cell phone, Steven and Connie both managed to get the beetles to turn them into normal size by tapping the top of their horns. They then sat in the back of the car behind Lars and Sadie as the four began to make their way back to Beach City under the late night sky.

Connie: “Wow, who would’ve thought that two tiny gems could have caused all this trouble?” she said staring at the two insects playing in the snack pit of the cup.  
Steven: “Not us. Thanks for helping you guys” he said to Lars and Sadie. 

However, neither one of them responded. Connie and Steven looked at each other nervously.

Connie: “Uh...thanks again for driving both of us home...” she said in an attempt to break the tension.

Still nothing.

Eventually Lars slowed the car and pulled over, parking to the side of the road. He turned the hazard lights on, before crossing his arms in his seat like Sadie was.

Sadie: “...Are we friends....or just something entertaining for you to watch?”

Steven: “...whuh..?” was all he could say as his body was tensing up. Finally both Lars and Sadie turned towards them angrily.

Lars: “We’re real people you know! Not just some characters on a screen!”

Steven: “I..I know tha-”

Sadie: “Then why did you two do all of that?”

Both Connie and Steven began to stutter but no words could properly form.

Sadie: “How could you guys do that!”

Lars: “Yeah that was really messed up!”

Both then spoke at the same time “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO -”

Lars: “WENT IN DANGER!” Sadie: “SPIED ON US!”

Lars and Sadie: “Wait what?!” they both then said turning to one another.

Sadie: “Wait why are you mad?”

Lars: “Well because instead of asking for our help in the first place they tried to do everything by themselves like a bunch of hypocrites. Why are you mad?”

Sadie: “Because they spied on us and inserted themselves between us AGAIN!” she yelled raising her arms up.

Lars: “...Oh...OH YEAH!” he said his brow furrowing and eyes growing angerer upon the realization. He then turned back to Steven and Connie “Yeah this isn’t the first time too! What the heck you guys!”

Sadie: “We’re both mad and both of you FOR BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!”

Lars: “YEAH!”

They both declared crossing their arms and glaring at the two of them. Steven began to sink into his seat. 

Connie: “Wait you guys! That’s not what we were trying to do! Steven wanted to leave, we weren’t trying to-”

Steven: “I’m sorry...” Connie stopped and looked at Steven who was rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I was trying to catch the beetles before they ruined your date. But, I ended up ruining it instead...again...I didn’t mean too...I wasn’t trying to this time I swear.”

Everyone in the car fell silent and they looked at Steven who was shaking slightly in his seat.

Steven: “I’m sorry, and I understand if you guys don’t want to be friends anymore” he finally let out. Lars and Sadie’s anger dissipated and they both dropped their arms. “Come on Connie, let’s go find a bus stop.”

As they were unbuckling their seat belts and ready to sadly leave the car, thunder crashed from outside. 

Lars: “Sit down both of you” he sighed. 

The two then immediately buckled their seat belts back.

Sadie: “Look, we get what you guys were trying to do. But if you both had told us in the first place instead of trying to keep it a secret, we could’ve avoided this whole mess right?”

Steven and Connie both nodded. Steven knew. How much keeping secrets really hurt people.  
Lars: “If you guys are really sorry, then just don’t do it again ok?”

Steven and Connie: “Ok.”

Lars: “And don’t ever say stupid things again...” he said as he faced the wheel again. “About not being friends and junk. That’s not for you to decide by yourselves.”

Steven and Connie looked at them hopefully.

Steven: “Really?”

Sadie: “Of course,” she said sweetly before adding “but we’re still both mad at you two.” 

Lars: “Just..a little.”

Sadie: “Yeah.” 

Steven: “That’s fair.” he said smiling. 

Connie: “We’ll be honest with you guys next time.”

Lars: “Good” he said slowly as him and Sadie exchanged cheeky smiles. “That way you guys are free to join us next time.”

 

Connie: “Really?” excited by the prospect of seeing horror movies. Steven on the other hand was unsure.

Sadie: “Sure. We don’t mind. Group Dates could be fun.”

Steven and Connie: “WAIT WHAT?!” they both yelled their faces even redder than before.

 

Connie: “We’re not...uh we’re FRIENDS..uh GOOD FRIENDS!”

Steven: “Yeah-yeah! FRIENDS GOOD! FRIENDS BEST!” 

The two began to studder as they fumbled in the back seats as Lars and Sadie began to laugh.

Lars: “Haha...aw man I love you” he said grinned at Sadie.

 

Sadie: “I know. I love you too” she said smiling back at him.

Lars: “I know.”

With one last kiss, Lars started up the car playing the newest CD of Sadie Killer and the Suspect, plus the Accomplice. Heading back into town, they sharing the ube roll as Steven and Connie remained flustered in their seats. The Heaven and Earth beetle shrink down their ring slice of ube roll, and partake in it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this story. I have had this idea for a long, long time and have mentally rewritten it over and over again. It took me this long to write it down because I never had confidence in my story writing or telling skills. Despite always having ideas, I have trouble putting them into words. But I'm so happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Lars and Sadie's relationship is an aspect of the show that honestly means so much to me, and I do hope we see it through to a happy end because I truly believe they deserve it.
> 
> I want to thank my best friend who has always supported me and my ideas, as well as encouraged me to open an account here on AO3. I also want to thank all of my lovely friends on the Discord, you have all been so welcoming and sweet. All the chapters in this fic were written in motivation thanks to all of them! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left Kudos and Comments. I want to thank every member of the Steven Universe Crew Past, Present, AND FUTURE for doing everything they do to bringing this show to us!
> 
> And finally I want to thank you for taking the time to find and read my story. 
> 
> If you love Larsadie and ship them with all of your heart, KEEP BELIEVING! I KNOW WE WILL SEE THESE TWO HAPPY SOON!
> 
> No matter what happens, I'm very thankful for Steven Universe and am excited to see where the show will go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. More are on the way. A lot of these stories will be focused on Lars and Sadie along with Steven and Connie as I want these characters to share more stories together.


End file.
